La malédiction du dragon
by Melior Silverdjane
Summary: Bannie de la Compagnie de Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne, Niphredil a perdu ses pouvoirs et se demande si elle a encore sa place dans ce monde. D'autres questions surviennent : Pourquoi Azog veut-il toujours la capturer ? Et pourquoi Thranduil veut l'enrôler ? Peut-être que Niphredil n'a pas perdu toute sa magie…
1. Prologue

_Bonjour, tout le monde ! Voici le premier chapitre du tome 3. Je sais, ça n'a rien à voir avec le film, vu qu'il n'est pas encore sorti. _

_Mais c'était quand même une idée qui m'est venue, juste après avoir vu la bande-annonce du 3. Et j'avais vraiment envie de l'insérer comme prologue au tome 3, je ne voyais pas l'histoire commencer autrement. _

_Voilà. J'espère que vous aimerez. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tolkien sauf les personnages de Niphredil, Clara et Naurendil, ils sont sortis tout droit de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Prologue**

Recroquevillé dans sa cage, Gandalf regardait droit devant lui. Si ses yeux semblaient fixer quelque chose, il n'en était rien de son esprit.

Le magicien agonisait, physiquement et mentalement. Sauron avait réussi à briser son corps et à malmener son esprit. Chaque fois que Gandalf fermait les yeux, il revoyait l'esprit de feu et d'ombre du Maia déchu qui envahissait son champ de vision. Il n'y avait rien que les flammes et le vide, ce vide si sombre qu'incarnait l'âme de Sauron…

Le moindre concept d'espoir avait déserté l'esprit du magicien. Un souffle de vent particulièrement froid traversa les ruines, faisant frissonner le vieil homme.

Ce dernier croisa les bras tant bien que mal pour essayer de se réchauffer. La manche déchirée de sa robe glissa, révélant un curieux bracelet autour de son poignet. Au premier abord, on aurait dit un bracelet en pierre blanche.

Mais en regardant de plus près, on pouvait voir qu'il était translucide et brillait, constellé de cristaux de glace.

Cet objet dégageait de la fraîcheur, mais c'était agréable. Rien à voir avec le froid qui habitait Dol Guldur. C'était comme une délicieuse brise marine qui soufflait dans le désert.

Gandalf regarda l'objet en fronçant des sourcils. D'où venait ce bracelet ? Il ne se rappelait pas avoir mis cela autour de son poignet. Il n'avait jamais été très porté sur les bijoux, les magiciens étaient d'un naturel austère.

Fatigué de tenir son bras, il le laissa tomber sur son genou et posa la tête dessus. Dès que le bracelet entra en contact avec son front, il sentit une décharge d'énergie parcourir son corps, éloignant un peu la douleur et repoussant la brume dans son esprit.

Une image apparut devant ses yeux. Il faisait nuit, et il se trouvait dans une clairière couverte de fleurs. En regardant de plus près, il vit qu'il s'agissait de fleurs aux pétales de glace. Des flocons de neige tombaient autour de lui, étincelant comme des étoiles.

Et là, debout devant lui, se tenait une belle jeune fille vêtue d'une robe elfique bleu nuit. La lune éclairait sa longue chevelure blanche. Elle regardait le magicien avec des yeux bleus doux et tristes. Ces yeux… Ils lui étaient familiers ! Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à placer un nom sur ce visage ?

« _Il faut vraiment que vous partiez, Gandalf ?_ » dit-elle.

« _Je le dois, mon enfant. Je dois réunir la compagnie des nains et prévenir le Hobbit Bilbon Sacquet, à Hobbitebourg._ »

« _Je dois me présenter quand chez Bilbon ?_ »

« _Dans six mois, environ. J'enverrai un message au seigneur Elrond pour vous prévenir._ »

La jeune fille secoua la tête puis lui prit la main. Elle enserra le maigre poignet de Gandalf avec ses doigts puis ferma les yeux. Ce dernier sentit la magie du froid entourer son poignet, puis un bracelet apparut.

« _Qu'est-ce là ?_ » dit Gandalf.

« _Un bracelet relié à ma magie. Vous n'aurez qu'à le tenir et vous concentrer pour m'appeler. Je pourrai communiquer par la pensée avec vous à distance. Ce sera plus rapide que d'envoyer un message au seigneur Elrond et attendre qu'il me parvienne avant que je me mette en route._ »

« _Merci, Niphredil._ »

Un éclair de lucidité traversa les yeux du magicien.

« Niphredil… »

Mais soudain, le bracelet se mit à briller puis se tordre dans tous les sens, comme un animal vivant qui se tortillait de douleur. Une série de flashs défila dans l'esprit du magicien : la Montagne Solitaire, le trésor des nains, puis Smaug, et son œil, si semblable à celui de Sauron… Un éclair bleu passa dessus, puis il vit Niphredil tomber au sol, ses ailes disparaître dans son dos et ses cheveux devenir châtain foncé.

Le bracelet fondit autour du poignet du magicien, devenant de l'eau qui tomba au sol, à travers les barreaux de la cage.

Désespéré, Gandalf laissa sa tête tomber contre ses genoux et ferma les yeux, laissant les visions incessantes de l'œil de feu narguer son esprit.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Niphredil marchait à travers les couloirs de Fondcombe. Il faisait sombre, signe que la nuit était tombée. Pourtant, elle n'entendait pas les traditionnels chants des elfes dehors. Leurs voix mélodieuses et claires couvraient parfois celles des cascades, aidant la jeune fille à s'endormir. Mais pas ce soir. Elle ne croisa personne dans les couloirs.

Elle avisa bientôt une porte ouverte. La jeune fille la franchit et reconnut la bibliothèque du seigneur Elrond. Elle aperçut quelqu'un assis à l'un des bureaux de lecture près des fenêtres. Elle s'approcha et vit qu'il s'agissait de Clara. La fillette portait un pyjama rose avec un dessin de _Hello Kitty_ sur sa chemise. En voyant Niphredil, elle lui sourit.

« Coucou, grande sœur ! »

« Clara ? Que… Que fais-tu là ? »

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je t'ai attendue. »

Elle poussa vers elle un livre posé sur la table.

« Tu veux bien me faire la lecture ? » demanda l'enfant avec des yeux de biche.

Niphredil se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Quand sa sœur faisait ces yeux-là, elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

Niphredil prit place sur une chaise. Clara se dépêcha de grimper sur ses genoux tandis que la jeune fille ouvrait le livre.

« _Il était une fois une jeune fille pas comme les autres. Un méchant dragon avait jeté une étrange malédiction sur elle : ses cheveux étaient blancs, sa peau froide et elle pleurait des larmes de diamant. _

_Les gens de son entourage, avides de richesse, prirent l'habitude de la faire pleurer chaque jour pour s'enrichir. _

_« Vraiment, jeune fille, vous n'êtes pas belle, aujourd'hui. Vous avez mal dormi ? » disaient les fermières. _

_« Déjà qu'avec cette malédiction, vous êtes une sorte de monstre ! » disaient les paysans. _

_Un jour, alors qu'elle pleurait seule au bord de la rivière, un seigneur des elfes passa par là. Il était beau, avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux marqués par les siècles. Il lui demanda d'où lui venait un tel pouvoir. Lorsqu'elle lui eut parlé de sa malédiction, il la prit en pitié et l'adopta. Il l'emmena dans son royaume où il l'éleva comme sa fille. Le seigneur elfe avait déjà d'autres enfants : deux garçons jumeaux, ainsi qu'un autre petit garçon et une fille. Tous étaient gentils et traitaient la jeune fille comme une des leurs._ »

Niphredil s'arrêta de lire et regarda Clara en fronçant des sourcils. Où avait-elle déniché ce livre ?

« Continue. Je veux connaître la suite ! » dit l'enfant, tout excitée.

« _Un autre seigneur elfe, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux froids comme la pierre, eut vent de cette jeune fille et de son pouvoir. Avide de richesses et en particulier des gemmes blanches, il envoya ses hommes capturer la malheureuse. Ces derniers la ramenèrent en secret dans son royaume, au cœur d'une sombre forêt envahie par les monstres. _

_Prisonnière dans une des cellules de son palais, la jeune fille se remit à pleurer. Jour après jour, elle pleurait en pensant à sa famille d'adoption. Ils lui manquaient tant ! Et les larmes qui tombaient sur le sol se changeaient en diamants, pour le plus grand bonheur de son geôlier. _

_Mais un jour, la jeune fille aperçut, à travers les barreaux de sa cellule, un bel oiseau de feu. Ce dernier fit fondre les barreaux de sa cage. La jeune fille s'enfuit. Guidée par l'oiseau, elle traversa la forêt et revint bientôt chez sa famille d'adoption. _

_Ces derniers furent heureux de son retour, ils avaient été si inquiets ! Le soir, alors qu'une fête battait son plein pour célébrer le retour de la jeune fille, celle-ci alla dans le jardin et vit l'oiseau de feu. Elle le remercia d'un baiser. _

_L'oiseau se transforma alors en un magnifique elfe aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux aussi brillants que les flammes de l'oiseau. _

_Il lui expliqua qu'il avait lui aussi été maudit par le dragon, et que seul le baiser d'une jeune fille maudite comme lui pouvait le libérer. _

_Furieux, le dragon surgit de nulle part et les attaqua, bien décidé à briser le bonheur naissant des jeunes gens. Mais c'était sans compter les treize nains du royaume, grands chasseurs de dragons, qui traquaient ce monstre depuis des années. Tous ensemble, ils combattirent la bête et parvinrent à la tuer. _

_En gage de remerciement, la jeune fille versa des larmes de joie. Les diamants ainsi formés furent offerts aux nains pour les remercier. _

_L'elfe aux yeux de feu et la jeune fille aux cheveux couleur de neige ne tardèrent pas à tomber amoureux. Ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. _

_**Fin**__._ »

Niphredil referma le livre et regarda Clara.

« Pourquoi tu voulais me faire lire ça ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Parce que c'est ton histoire, grande sœur. La clé de l'énigme est dans ces pages. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Clara ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la voix qui en sortait sonnait plus mûre et masculine.

« Debout, Niphredil ! Je vous en prie, ouvrez les yeux. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi j'ouvrirais les yeux, alors que c'est déjà fait ? Je t'ai posé une question, Clara ! »

« Allons, debout, je vous en prie, revenez à nous, jeune dame ! »

Niphredil ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en sursaut. Elle vit qu'elle était allongée sur la pierre, près de la porte d'Erebor. Bilbon était penché vers elle. En la voyant relever la tête, il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et esquissa le geste de la serrer dans ses bras, mais se ravisa en la voyant grimacer de douleur.

Gémissant, Niphredil se redressa en position assise.

« Allez-y doucement ! » dit le Hobbit.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Je me suis évanouie ? »

« Oui ! Vous avez perdu connaissance d'un seul coup et… votre visage… Enfin, vos cheveux… »

« Quoi ? »

Bilbon ne répondit pas, le vent le fit pour elle. Une mèche de cheveux vola devant ses yeux. Un détail l'arrêta aussitôt : cette mèche était brune.

Elle la prit entre ses doigts et tira dessus. La douleur à la tête confirma ses doutes : ces cheveux étaient à elle ! La jeune fille regarda alors ses mains et vit un autre changement : elle ne voyait pas clairement !

D'habitude, elle avait une vue incisive, aussi perçante que si on lui avait collé un microscope sur chaque œil. Mais là… sa vue était normale, comme…

_Comme celle d'une humaine ordinaire_, comprit la jeune fille avec horreur.

Elle palpa son visage. Il était chaud, la température naturelle d'un être humain. Niphredil serra les bras autour d'elle en un geste de défense si désespéré que Bilbon en eut le cœur brisé. Jamais il ne l'avait vue avec l'air aussi fragile, sauf le jour où sa sœur Clara était morte dans ses bras.

« Bilbon… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » dit la jeune fille.

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Des larmes liquides, humaines.


	2. Les liens rompus

_Bonjour, tout le monde ! _

_EH OUI, ENFIN LA SUITE ! _

_J'aurais aimé avoir la version DVD collector, mais bon, tant pis. _

_Et puis, j'avais tellement hâte de m'y remettre ! Bon, j'ai quand même relu le tome 1 "Le secret du dragon" et le tome 2 "Souffle de glace" pour bien me remettre dans le bain. Sachez que les tomes ont été un peu mis à jour, j'ai donc enlevé certaines choses, comme le fait que Dwalïn était secrètement amoureux de Niphredil. Maintenant, il la considère plutôt comme une sœur. Et j'ai rallongé certains chapitres, surtout dans le tome 2. _

_Vous êtes tous si nombreux à avoir mis cette fic en Alert et Favoris : **Annadella99**, **Chroniquesdemellon**, **Illyas**, **Laclea**, **Cicatrix34**, **Mademoiselle Redblue**, **Lizzia0901**, **Ishiiimaru**, **EssSi**, **Maurore**, **Roselia001**, **Sephora4**, **Mane-jei**, **Sabrinabella**, **Luna dans les Etoiles**, **Bibicool360**, **Superlils,** **Alecto Mcphee, ElodiePotter93, Yumechikaraara, Aliena Wyvern, Fings, Carrymaxwell, Selena Jani Lilianne, Gaga-Ella, Julindy, Pure Glow Black, Tipha, Legolaskili, Alicejeanne17, Lereniel, NoooooAime, Neiflheim, Naheiah** et** Marie1410**. _

_Et merci à **Luna dans les Etoiles**, **Neiflheim**, **Naheiah**, **Nooo Aime**, **Lereniel**, **Julindy**, **PaulinaDragona**, **Fings**, **Bibicool360**, **Sabrinabella**, **Sephora4**, **Cind3rella** et **Guest** pour les reviews. _

_Merci à tous ! _

_Et bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tolkien sauf les personnages de Niphredil, Clara et Naurendil, ils sont sortis tout droit de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Les liens rompus**

Debout sur le balcon de la maison de Bard, Naurendil regardait le dragon approcher. Près de lui, Tauriel était comme pétrifiée.

Si le dragon avait réussi à sortir vivant de la montagne… alors qu'en était-il des nains, du semi-homme et surtout, de Niphredil ?

Naurendil serra le poing. Il jeta un bref regard à sa bague de fiançailles. Si sa bien-aimée était morte, jamais il n'y survivrait.

Tauriel fit volte-face et rentra dans la maison où Bofur, Oïn, Fili, Kili et les enfants de Bard se trouvaient. Naurendil se dépêcha de la suivre.

"Nous n'avons plus le temps. Il faut partir", dit la jeune femme en aidant Sigrid à préparer Tilda.

Fili et Naurendil voulurent aider Kili, mais ce dernier les repoussa d'un geste du bras et se mit debout seul avec effort. Sa blessure avait déjà bien guéri, mais il boitillait encore.

"Je peux me débrouiller seul !" dit Kili.

"Bon, alors hâtons-nous !" dit Naurendil en jetant un manteau à Baïn.

"Non, nous ne partons pas sans père !" protesta le garçon.

"Si nous restons, tes sœurs mourront. Serait-ce le vœu de ton père ?" répliqua la jeune femme.

"D'ailleurs, où est-il passé ?" demanda Naurendil.

"Il a dû semer les hommes du Maître de Lacville. Je l'ai perdu de vue !" gémit Baïn.

Naurendil hésita, puis fit demi-tour et prit la sortie. Tauriel se dépêcha de le rattraper au bas de l'escalier menant aux rues de la ville.

"NAURENDIL ! Que faites-vous ? Il faut y aller !"

"Je sais, mais si ce Bard est encore là, je dois m'assurer qu'il va bien ! Ces enfants ont besoin de leur père, Tauriel !"

La jeune femme serra les lèvres. Elle savait que Naurendil souffrait encore de la perte de sa famille, elle pouvait donc comprendre son initiative. Mais cette idée était complètement folle !

Partout dans la ville, les cloches sonnaient. Les gens étaient en train d'évacuer les maisons, jetant quelques affaires dans leurs embarcations et pagayant pour vite sortir de la cité avant l'arrivée du dragon.

Naurendil se dépêcha de partir. Capitulant, Tauriel rentra aider tout le monde à se préparer dans la maison.

Une fois tous prêts, le groupe quitta la maison pour prendre la grande barque amarrée à la porte arrière.

Naurendil courrait à travers les rues quand soudain, le feu envahit les rues. Des gens brûlèrent, d'autres se plaquèrent au sol ou tentèrent d'esquiver les flammes, voire de s'en protéger en se cachant derrière un mur ou une poutre de maison.

L'elfe sentit la chaleur du feu dans l'air. La cité d'ordinaire si froide et humide semblait soudain brûlante, comme si elle s'était changée en un immense four rempli d'humains prêts à y être cuits.

Naurendil se dépêcha d'atteindre les maisons du centre de la ville. Un bruit différent de celui des maisons qui brûlaient ou des gens qui hurlaient atteignit ses oreilles. Quelqu'un frappait les barreaux d'une fenêtre avec un seau !

Il aperçut bientôt la fenêtre en question, et vit Bard.

L'elfe sauta du ponton où il courrait pour sauter sur une barque renversée puis sur une pile de caisses avant d'atteindre le mur du bâtiment qu'il escalada, jusqu'à se retrouver devant les barreaux.

Bard eut un geste de recul en le voyant.

"Vous ! Que faites-vous là ?" demanda Bard.

"Je viens vous aider !"

"Mes enfants… ?"

"Ils vont bien !" dit l'elfe, avant de reprendre son ascension.

Il gravit le toit, puis atteignit la porte d'entrée. Une fois devant la porte de la cellule, il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche des clefs.

"Regardez dans le bureau ! Les clefs doivent s'y trouver !" dit Bard.

Naurendil s'exécuta, mais ne trouva rien. Et tirer sur la porte ne fit rien. L'acier était solide et les gonds bien entretenus.

Bard regarda autour de lui, quand il vit les draps sur son lit. Il se dépêcha de les déchirer, puis d'en faire une corde qu'il passa ensuite par la fenêtre.

Bientôt, il vit une grande barque chargée d'or passer. Et le Maître de Lacville s'y trouvait ! Bien content, avec un sourire vengeur, Bard le regarda se faire étranger par la corde en se plaquant contre la poupe de sa barque.

Sous la pression, les barreaux et un morceau du mur s'écroulèrent. Aidé de l'elfe, Bard escalada le mur et atteignit le toit.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle d'armes de la caserne. En le voyant prendre un arc, Naurendil fronça des sourcils.

"Que faites-vous ? Il faut rejoindre les autres ! La barque n'est pas loin, je peux les entendre…"

"Allez-y !" dit Bard, avant de remonter sur le toit.

"Quoi ?" dit l'elfe en le rejoignant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser une autre question. Smaug passa juste au-dessus d'eux dans un rugissement et un nuage de flammes.

"Je dois m'occuper de Smaug", dit Bard, en se redressant.

Naurendil ouvrit des yeux ronds.

"Avez-vous perdu la tête ?! Vos flèches ne peuvent rien contre sa cuirasse ! Même l'acier le plus pur des elfes est impuissant face à ce monstre."

"Je dois quand même essayer !" dit Bard en commençant à sauter de toit en toit, vers le clocher de la cité.

Avec un soupir de dépit, Naurendil le suivit.

_Et dire que je trouvais Niphredil butée ! C'est vraiment un trait commun à tous les humains_, se dit l'elfe.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Loin d'ici, sur une esplanade rocheuse près d'Erebor, Bilbon, Dwalïn, Balïn, Dori, Ori, Nori, Bombur, Gloïn, Bifur et Niphredil regardaient avec tristesse et culpabilité la cité de Lacville qui brûlait. Le bruit de la cloche d'alarme retentissait.

Niphredil avait rabattu la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête avant que les nains arrivent. Heureusement, ces derniers étaient trop occupés par l'incendie et le désastre pour lui prêter attention.

"Les malheureux", soupira Balïn.

Ori était affalé par terre, et Nori avait posé une main compatissante sur son épaule, essayant vainement de lui apporter du réconfort.

Bilbon finir par remarquer qu'un nain n'avait pas les yeux rivés sur cet horrible spectacle : Thorïn. Il était tourné vers l'entrée d'Erebor.

Niphredil se demanda vaguement si c'était par refus de confronter le poids de ses actes, ou bien parce que déjà, le trésor accaparait son esprit.

Elle finit par se tourner vers la ville et serra fort le poing, sentant le contact de sa bague de fiançailles contre sa peau.

Naurendil était là-bas ! Et si jamais le feu du dragon le tuait ? Sans compter les autres nains de la compagnie, et Bard, sans oublier ses enfants !

_Si j'avais encore mes pouvoirs, je serais déjà là-bas, à voler au-dessus des maisons pour éteindre le feu avec ma glace et affronter ce maudit dragon !_ pesta la jeune fille.

Elle serra fort ses mains contre son cœur en priant.

_Naurendil, je t'en supplie, ne commets pas d'imprudence ! _se dit-elle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naurendil suivait Bard le long des toits. L'humain était rapide, mais manquait un peu d'équilibre dans sa précipitation. L'elfe le suivait avec souplesse, lui évitant parfois de tomber.

Ils atteignirent bientôt le clocher. Là, Naurendil se dépêcha de couper les cordes de la cloche, arrêtant cette sonnerie qui lui vrillait les tympans.

Bard se saisit d'une flèche et commença à tirer sur le dragon. Naurendil se retint de lui dire d'arrêter. Même s'il admirait l'humain pour sa ténacité et la précision de ses tirs, il voyait bien que les flèches ne brisaient pas les écailles.

La peau de ce maudit reptile était bien protégée. L'elfe tenta une flèche à son tour, en visant l'œil. Mais le dragon cracha du feu à ce moment, et le projectile fut réduit en cendres.

Bientôt, Bard eut utilisé toutes ses flèches. Smaug revint et heurta de peu la tour, déséquilibrant Bard et le faisant tomber à terre.

Naurendil l'aidait à se relever quand soudain, Baïn apparut dans l'ouverture d'entrée.

"Papa !"

"Baïn ! Que fais-tu là ? Pourquoi es-tu resté ? Tu devais partir !" dit Bard, stupéfait.

"Je suis venu aider !" dit l'enfant.

"NON ! Plus rien ne peut l'arrêter !" dit Bard.

Baïn brandit aussitôt la flèche noire.

"Ça, peut-être", dit le garçon.

Bard prit la flèche puis posa une main sur la joue de son fils, avant de se tourner vers l'elfe.

"Prenez mon fils et partez, tous les deux !"

Naurendil allait répondre, quand Baïn prit l'air affolé.

"PAPA !"

Tous se retournèrent pour voir le dragon foncer droit sur la tour, arrachant le toit au passage.

"PAPA !" cria Baïn.

Le garçon se retrouvait maintenant suspendu au bord du plancher de la tour, avec la flèche toujours dans une main.

Bard et Naurendil se dépêchèrent de le remonter. En état de choc, allongé au sol, Baïn les laissa lui prendre la flèche.

Bard la prit et se mit debout au bord de la tour. Le dragon s'était posé à quelques mètres, et regardait l'incendie qui se propageait, détruisant tout Lacville.

Soudain, il se tourna vers Bard et Naurendil.

"_**Qui êtes-vous pour ossser vous dressser contre moi ?**_"

Bard soutint le regard du dragon en essayant de ne pas trembler.

Il se saisit de son arc, quand il réalisa que dans la chute du toit du clocher, son arc avait été brisé !

"_**Oh, que c'est dommage ! Que vas-tu faire, maintenant, archer ?**_" ricana le monstre.

Naurendil lui tendit le sien.

"Tenez !"

Le dragon braqua ses yeux dorés sur lui.

"_**Toi… Je te connais !**_"

Naurendil se tourna vers le dragon sans comprendre. Non, il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà rencontré Smaug !

"_**Oui… Tu étais dans ssson esprit… dans ssses pensées… et ssses rêves !**_" siffla le dragon. "_**Tu m'as volé ma précieussse fleur des neiges !**_"

Naurendil sentit l'horreur l'envahir. Alors, Smaug avait rencontré Niphredil ! Oh non, que lui avait-il fait… ?

"_**Mais ta bien-aimée n'est plus ! J'ai brisé ssson pouvoir… et ssson âme. Niphredil n'est plus**_", dit le dragon.

Furieux, Naurendil se tourna vers Bard et lui mit son arc dans les mains.

"Abattez-le, et vite !" dit l'elfe.

Smaug fit tourner sa langue entre ses dents comme s'il se régalait de la situation.

"_**Est-ce ton enfant ?**_" dit-il à Bard en regardant Baïn. "_**Tu ne peux le protéger de mon feu ! Il va sss'embraser !**_"

Bard regarda l'arc puis la flèche. Le projectile était bien trop grand et l'arc de Naurendil trop court.

L'homme improvisa rapidement un arc avec des morceaux de bois qu'il planta dans les poutres latérales, puis Baïn se posta devant, tandis que Naurendil achevait de nouer en un nœud rapide, mais solide la corde. Les nœuds des elfes étaient magiques et ne pouvaient se rompre.

Une fois l'arbalète de fortune achevée, Bard disposa l'empennage de la flèche contre la corde puis fit glisser la pointe sur l'épaule de Baïn.

Ce dernier essayait de maîtriser ses tremblements, mais il était terrorisé.

"Reste immobile, fils ! Ne bouge pas !" dit Bard.

Smaug continua d'avancer, comme s'il savait que cette ultime tentative était vouée à l'échec.

"_**Dites-moi, misssérables, comment pouvez-vous encore vous messsurer à moi ?**_" dit le dragon.

Le dragon leva la tête, laissant apparaître le devant sa cuirasse et le trou qu'elle comportait.

L'elfe le vit en premier puis sourit avec espoir.

"Bard…" dit-il.

"Oui, je l'ai vu", souffla l'archer.

"_**Vous n'avez plus rien à attendre… que la mort !**_" rugit le dragon en s'avançant.

Baïn se retourna pour voir le dragon qui se préparait à cracher du feu.

"Baïn ! Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi !" dit Bard sur un ton serein et rassurant.

Acquiesçant, Baïn expira puis se détendit. Bard saisit fermement l'empennage et tira en arrière. Naurendil l'aida en le tirant également, tant l'arc de fortune était lourd et dur à manier.

"Un peu à gauche… Parfait", dit Bard, en ajustant la position de son fils.

Les poumons en feu, prêt à cracher ses flammes, Smaug fondit sur eux en ouvrant grand la gueule. Dans un cri, Bard lâcha le projectile.

Dans un sifflement aigu, la Flèche Noire fendit l'air et se planta dans le trou de la cuirasse du dragon.

"_**AAAAAAAAAH !**_" cria Smaug.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"AAAAAAAAAH !" cria Niphredil en plaquant ses mains sur sa poitrine.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle sans comprendre sa réaction. Que lui arrivait-il ?

"Niphredil ?" dit Bilbon.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?" demanda Dwalïn en s'approchant.

À genoux, Niphredil ne répondit que par un gémissement. Elle avait atrocement mal ! Comme si on lui avait planté une flèche en plein cœur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le dragon ne put s'arrêter dans son élan et fondit sur eux en hurlant. Bard se dépêcha de prendre son fils dans ses bras.

Comprenant qu'ils n'avaient plus le choix, Naurendil saisit Bard par l'épaule et entraîna le père et le fils avec lui dans l'eau peu avant que Smaug ne fracasse le reste de la tour.

Ils évitèrent les débris de justesse. Smaug monta dans le ciel en continuant de crier. La douleur le paralysait et l'empêchait de voler correctement.

Il leva la tête et poussa un râle qui faiblit à mesure que ses yeux s'éteignaient.

Bientôt, ses ailes ne battirent plus du tout. Son corps retomba lourdement vers la cité. Il s'abattit sur la barque chargée d'or du Maître de Lacville, écrasant ce dernier ainsi que les soldats qui la manœuvraient.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"C'était quoi, ça ? Que s'est-il passé ?" dit Ori.

"Je l'ai vu tomber", dit Bilbon.

"Il est mort", souffla Niphredil.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux vers la cité en flammes pour le vérifier. Elle le sentait. Le lien venait de s'éteindre.

Elle sentait la présence du dragon complètement évanouie dans sa tête. Elle n'avait cessé de croître en elle pendant son voyage, elle avait atteint son apogée dans la montagne et maintenant… c'était comme si on avait soufflé sur une bougie, éteignant le feu qui consumait son âme et brouillait sa raison. Niphredil se redressa en clignant des yeux. Elle se sentait étrangement légère.

"Smaug est mort !" souffla Bilbon.

"Par ma barbe, je crois qu'il dit vrai ! Regardez ! Les corbeaux d'Erebor regagnent la montagne", dit Gloïn.

En effet, déjà des corbeaux volaient vers Erebor pour y retrouver leurs perchoirs longtemps abandonnés à cause de Smaug.

"La nouvelle va se répandre", dit Balïn. "Bientôt, en Terre du Milieu, tous sauront que le dragon est mort !"

Tout le monde partit d'un grand éclat de rire soulagé. Enfin ! Le fléau d'Erebor était tombé !

Mais soudain, une voix brisa les rires.

"Non, il reste encore un reptile à détruire", dit Thorïn.

Les nains se tournèrent vers lui. Ce dernier les avait rejoints sans faire de bruit.

Levant doucement la tête, Niphredil vit avec horreur qu'il la regardait, _elle_.

Le vent se leva, faisant voler la capuche de la jeune fille. Sa longue chevelure brune se déploya autour d'elle comme les ailes d'un oiseau.

En voyant cela, les nains ouvrirent des yeux ronds.

"Mademoiselle Niphredil ?" dit Dori.

"Vos cheveux…" souffla Balïn.

"Je m'en doutais !" cracha Thorïn.

Bilbon se plaça devant la jeune fille qui était pétrifiée.

"Thorïn, attendez ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez", dit le semi-homme.

"Quoi ? Vous n'avez donc pas entendu Smaug, dans la grande salle, avant que nous le fassions bouillir dans l'or ?!"

_**OoOoOoOoDébut du FlashbackoOoOoOoO**_

Bilbon était trop effrayé pour ressentir la fatigue alors qu'il continuait de courir. Le plan de Thorïn n'avait pas de sens pour lui. Pourquoi allumer les grands fours des forges ?

Qu'importe ! En cet instant, il courait dans la salle des étendards. Soudain, Smaug apparut derrière lui, défonçant le mur et faisant tomber l'un des grands étendards sur lui.

« _**Tu croyais pouvoir me duper, Monteur de Tonneaux ? Tu es arrivé de Lacville. Tout ça est un ignoble complot entre ces sales nains et ces misérables Hommes du Lac sur leurs rafiots. Ces lâches pleurnicheurs, avec leurs grands arcs et leurs flèches noires. Peut-être est-il temps que je leur rende visite.**_ »

Bilbon sentit l'horreur l'envahir. Il sortit de sa cachette et courut vers le dragon.

« Non ! Ils n'y sont pour rien ! Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas aller à Lacville ! »

Le dragon cessa de marcher vers la sortie et se tourna vers le Hobbit.

« _**Tu te soucies d'eux, c'est ça ? Tant mieux. Tu les regarderas mourir !**_ » dit-il avant de continuer sa route.

Mais soudain, il sentit quelque chose de dur heurter sa tête. Surpris, il recula. L'espace devant lui était légèrement déformé, comme si une vitre avait été dressée devant lui. Il plissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas du verre. Mais de la glace !

Il vit soudain Niphredil surgir devant lui, ses ailes vrombissant dans son dos.

« Surprise ! » dit la jeune fille, avant de tendre les mains et projeter une épaisse couche de glace sur la tête du dragon.

Ce dernier cligna des yeux puis ouvrit grand la gueule, brisant la muselière de glace que la jeune fille avait créée pour le figer.

« Niphredil ! » cria Bilbon, heureux de revoir son amie saine et sauve.

« _**Sale petit moucheron ! Comment oses-tu me faire ça ? À moi, ton égal ?!**_ »

« On n'a rien en commun ! » dit Niphredil en reculant prudemment.

« _**Nul ne peut mieux te comprendre que moi. Pourquoi as-tu refusé de t'abandonner au sang de dragon qui coule dans tes veines ?! Je t'ai rendue complète, j'ai libéré la part de dragon qui était en toi.**_ »

_**OoOoOoOoFin du FlashbackoOoOoOoO**_

"Vous avez du sang de dragon en vous", conclut Thorïn.

Il avait craché ces mots comme s'il venait de découvrir que Niphredil était une traînée.

Les autres nains la regardèrent avec un mélange de stupeur, d'incrédulité et d'horreur. Même Dwalïn la regardait comme si elle s'était changée en une chose répugnante et mauvaise.

_Non, pitié ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça_, supplia la jeune fille.

"Depuis le début, vous êtes liée au démon qui a ravagé mon royaume et massacré mon peuple !" cracha Thorïn en s'avançant.

"Je… Je voulais vous aider !" gémit la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux.

"M'AIDER ?! Vous n'avez fait que mentir et jouer un double jeu. J'avais raison, vous n'avez pas votre place parmi nous !" rugit Thorïn.

"Thorïn, attendez ! Du calme, voyons !" dit Bilbon en se postant devant lui.

Le nain le regarda avec l'air choqué.

"Comment pouvez-vous prendre sa défense ? Ne voyez-vous donc pas ce qu'elle est ? C'est une sorcière, une alliée des Ténèbres !"

"Il s'agit de Niphredil, Thorïn ! C'est notre amie. Alors, calmez-vous", dit le Hobbit en essayant de calmer les tremblements de son corps.

Furieux, Thorïn le repoussa et brandit son épée pour l'abattre sur la tête de la jeune fille, mais Balïn brandit à son tour la sienne.

"NON ! Arrête ! Bilbon a raison", dit le vieux nain.

Toujours à genoux, en larmes et choquée, Niphredil regarda Balïn sans comprendre.

"Sans elle, nous n'aurions pas atteint cet endroit. Elle nous a aidés. Nous n'allons donc pas la tuer… Nous allons la bannir !"

Il se tourna vers elle.

"Partez… Allez !"

Surmontant le choc, Niphredil se redressa à reculons puis commença à descendre le chemin en gravier. Elle perdit l'équilibre et termina la descente en dégringolant.

Arrivée en bas, les larmes aux yeux, elle se mit à courir vers les ruines de Dale. Elle s'arrêta brièvement pour jeter un regard en arrière.

Tous la regardaient, sauf Thorïn. Il s'en retournait déjà vers la montagne et le trésor d'Erebor.

Désespérée, la jeune fille reprit sa course vers les ruines.

Elle était seule, à présent.

Désarmée.

Sans pouvoirs.

Sans liens.

Sans ami.

Et seule.


	3. Tout n'est pas perdu

_Merci à **Lereniel**, **Naheiah**, **Waina**, **NoooAime** et **Lizzia091** pour les reviews. _

_Je tiens à vous prévenir que le week-end prochain, je ne pourrai rien publier car je serai en vacances à Nîmes. Ça fait plus d'un an que j'ai pas pris de vacances. _

_Donc, il faudra attendre deux semaines pour le chapitre suivant. _

_**Traduction** : "Hil nin" en elfique signifie "mon seigneur". _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tolkien sauf les personnages de Niphredil, Clara et Naurendil, ils sont sortis tout droit de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Tout n'est pas perdu**

Naurendil nageait à travers le lac en traînant Bard avec lui par l'épaule. Ce dernier tenait son fils par le bras.

Tous deux étaient épuisés. L'elfe nageait encore avec vigueur, mais lui-même commençait à ressentir une certaine fatigue.

Bientôt, enfin, ils atteignirent la berge.

N'y pouvant plus, Naurendil lâcha les deux humains et se laissa choir sur les cailloux.

Sans lâcher son fils, Bard jeta un coup d'œil à l'elfe. Trempé comme eux, il avait une légère coupure au front qui saignait.

Bard fit un effort pour relever son fils, puis posa la main sur l'épaule de l'elfe. Ce dernier se releva et regarda autour de lui.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait aux trois amis était horrible. Des gens nageaient pour atteindre la berge, d'autres se dépêchaient de les aider ou de vider les barques des maigres possessions qu'ils avaient réussi à sauver.

D'autres encore pleuraient et criaient, cherchant les leurs qui n'avaient pas réussi à les suivre. Certaines barques étaient calcinées, brûlées par les flammes du dragon.

Naurendil se tourna vers Bard.

"Comment va-t-il ?" demanda l'elfe en désignant Baïn du menton.

"Il est coriace. Merci pour votre aide", dit le batelier.

Naurendil hocha la tête, puis se mit à chercher du regard Tauriel, les nains et les deux filles de Bard.

Naurendil choisit de rester pour longer la berge, tandis que Bard se dirigeait vers une tente pour trouver une couverture afin de sécher son fils avant qu'il attrape la mort.

"PAPA ! PAPA !" cria une voix d'enfant.

Reconnaissant cette voix qui appartenait à Tilda, Naurendil courut plus vite le long de la berge. Enfin, il aperçut Tauriel, qui avait une main posée sur l'épaule de la fillette. Sigrid était près d'elle et criait aussi.

"Tauriel !" cria Naurendil.

La jeune femme rousse se tourna vers lui et sourit de soulagement.

"_Naurendil ! Mae govannon, melon nin !_" dit l'elfe.

"Papa ! Où est papa ?" demanda Tilda, inquiète.

"Il va bien. Il est parti en direction des tentes avec votre frère", dit Naurendil.

Soulagées, les deux filles se mirent à courir dans la direction indiquée.

Naurendil vit derrière Tauriel les nains qui 'affairaient à remettre une barque dans l'eau, pour partir en direction d'Erebor.

"Kili ! On doit y aller !" cria Fili.

Naurendil hésita, puis s'approcha d'eux.

"Laissez-moi venir. Niphredil est là-bas."

Les nains parurent hésiter, puis Bofur haussa des épaules.

"Bon, alors rendez-vous utile et aidez-nous à pousser cette fichue barque", dit-il.

Kili s'approcha de Tauriel.

"Ce sont les vôtres. Vous devez partir", dit l'elfe rousse en se détournant.

"Venez avec moi !" dit Kili.

Naurendil ouvrit des yeux ronds en entendant ça. Tauriel parut elle-même fort surprise.

"Je ne crains pas ce que je ressens. Et je sais que vous l'éprouvez aussi. Avec vous, je me sens vivant", dit Kili d'une voix passionnée.

Tauriel voulut à nouveau se détourner, mais Kili insista.

"Tauriel… _Empra'dilianië !_"

"Je ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire", dit l'elfe.

"Je crois que si, au contraire", dit Kili avec un sourire charmeur.

Tauriel fut gagnée par le même sourire quand soudain, elle se crispa. Naurendil comprit en voyant un elfe derrière elle.

"_Hil nin Legolas !_" dit-elle.

"_Tauriel, prenez congé du nain. On vous attend ailleurs. Et vous aussi, Naurendil_", dit froidement le prince en elfique.

Agacé, Naurendil lâcha la barque et vint se poster près de Kili.

"_Je ne reçois plus d'ordre de vous, prince Legolas. Votre père m'a banni. Mon serment d'allégeance envers votre famille n'est plus. Et vos ordres ne changeront jamais les sentiments de vos sujets_", dit-il en montrant Tauriel d'un signe de tête.

Mais cette dernière finit par reculer loin de Kili avec l'air triste.

"Kili ! On doit y aller !" cria Fili, déjà dans la barque.

Résigné, le nain fit quelques pas vers le bateau, quand il s'arrêta puis revint près de Tauriel et lui prit la main. Il y glissa la pierre que sa mère lui avait donnée avant qu'il parte pour la quête d'Erebor.

"Gardez-la. Comme une promesse", dit-il.

Puis il monta dans la barque, bientôt suivi par Naurendil. Tandis que le bateau s'éloignait, Kili lança un dernier regard à l'elfe.

Tandis que les compagnons ramaient, Kili lança un coup d'œil à Naurendil. Ce dernier ramait, les yeux rivés sur la Montagne Solitaire.

Sentant son regard, l'elfe se tourna vers lui. Les deux se dévisagèrent, avant que Naurendil engage la conversation.

"Je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un troubler Tauriel à ce point."

Kili se crispa, essayant de déceler une attaque ou un reproche dans ses paroles, mais il n'en semblait rien.

"Elle n'aurait pas accepté cette pierre, sinon", finit Naurendil.

Kili hocha la tête, essayant de dissimuler le petit sourire rêveur qui étirait ses lèvres malgré lui.

"Niphredil m'a parlé de vous", lâcha Kili au bout d'un moment.

L'elfe se tourna vers lui avec plus d'intérêt.

"Elle sourit rarement, mais les rares fois où moi et mon frère avions abordé le sujet vous concernant… Elle avait l'air heureux."

Saisissant le message, Naurendil hocha de la tête, puis les deux amis se remirent à ramer.

Bientôt, enfin, ils atteignirent la berge. Là, ils gravirent les pentes arides jusqu'à atteindre les portes d'Erebor.

En apercevant les grandes constructions naines, les cinq voyageurs s'arrêtèrent pour les admirer. Mais ils s'aperçurent presque aussitôt que les portes étaient en ruines. Des traces de griffure géantes zébraient les murs de chaque côté, une trace laissée par le dragon en sortant par les portes avec fureur avant de s'envoler pour détruire Lacville.

Tous se dépêchèrent de franchir l'ouverture et d'atteindre les premiers escaliers. L'endroit était sombre et silencieux, à l'intérieur d'Erebor.

"Hého ? Bombur ? Bifur ? Y'a quelqu'un ?" cria Bofur.

Mais seul l'écho lui répondit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assis sur un banc dans la salle de banquet d'Erebor, Bilbon était triste et soucieux.

Le visage de Niphredil en larmes et son regard désespéré le hantaient. Allait-elle bien ? Il savait qu'elle pouvait se battre à l'épée, il l'avait déjà vue à l'œuvre. Mais sans ses pouvoirs, elle avait nettement moins de chances.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour, il la verrait avec l'air si vulnérable.

Quoiqu'en y repensant, il se souvenait l'avoir vue ainsi quand Thranduil l'avait enfermée dans une de ses geôles, au plus profond des ténèbres de son palais.

_Mais au moins, j'avais été là pour elle, à ce moment-là_, pensa le Hobbit. _Et maintenant, je suis coincé ici, avec une bande de nains sous la coupe d'un Thorïn obsédé par son or. Quel piètre aventurier je fais ! _

La jeune fille lui manquait. Son sourire, ses yeux bleus brillants de détermination et de courage, ses longs cheveux blancs qui encadraient son visage à la peau pâle, presque translucide…

Et ses jeux ! Il aurait aimé qu'elle soit là pour jouer avec lui une partie de pierre-papier-ciseaux, ou bien philosopher sur l'objet le plus utile qu'on pouvait emporter avec soi pour survivre sur une île perdue…

Bilbon sourit en y repensant. La dernière fois qu'ils en avaient parlé, le Hobbit avait opté pour un gros jambon, jugeant que c'était un plat bien nourrissant et pouvant durer longtemps. Alors qu'elle avait affirmé que le mieux était de prendre une boîte d'allumettes, pour faire un feu et signaler sa présence au premier bateau qui passerait près de l'île pour la sauver.

Oui, vraiment, Niphredil lui manquait !

Il entendit soudain des éclats de voix. Il reconnut la voix de Bofur. Et cela venait de l'entrée d'Erebor.

Le Hobbit bondit sur ses pieds et gravit les escaliers pour rejoindre les nouveaux venus. Peut-être que Niphredil était revenue avec eux ?

En apercevant les nains et l'elfe au bas d'un escalier, Bilbon accéléra le pas.

"Attendez !" cria-t-il.

"C'est Bilbon ! Il est vivant !" s'écria Bofur.

Naurendil se crispa. Niphredil n'était pas avec lui. Où était-elle ?

"Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! Vous devez quitter cet endroit ! Nous devons tous partir", dit le Hobbit en se plantant devant eux.

"On vient juste d'arriver", protesta Bofur.

"J'ai tenté de lui parler, en vain", dit Bilbon.

"Expliquez-vous", dit Oïn.

"C'est Thorïn. Il est en bas depuis des jours, il mange à peine, il ne dort plus. Il n'est plus du tout lui-même. C'est ce lieu. Je pense qu'un mal y sévit", dit Bilbon.

"Un mal ? Quel genre de mal ?" demanda Kili.

"Et Niphredil ? Où est-elle ?" demanda Naurendil.

Le Hobbit prit l'air gêné en entendant la question de l'elfe.

"Thorïn… Il l'a bannie."

"Quoi ?!" s'écrièrent les nains.

"C'est… C'est compliqué. Il… Il a voulu la tuer…"

"QUOI ?!" firent les nains et l'elfe.

"Balïn et moi nous sommes interposés. Elle est partie se réfugier à Dale, mais…"

Sans plus attendre, Naurendil remonta l'escalier en courant, direction la sortie d'Erebor.

Fili choisit de se remettre à courir à travers les escaliers en bas avec les autres. Il voulait voir son oncle, lui dire deux mots sur Niphredil et surtout, comprendre d'où venait cette lumière dorée qu'il apercevait en bas des escaliers. Cette lueur qui évoquait celle de l'or…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Niphredil errait à travers les ruines de Dale. La cité était couverte d'une épaisse couche de neige.

Les maisons étaient en ruines, les rares ayant encore un toit étaient pleines d'ouvertures laissant entrer le vent et le froid. Les murs en ruines étaient couverts de suie et de tâches noires calcinées.

Niphredil passa près d'une charrette brisée et renversée. Quelques arbres avaient miraculeusement survécu au feu du dragon, mais leurs branches étaient tordues et dépourvues de feuilles. Ils lui évoquaient les doigts de monstres maigres et faméliques prêts à se jeter sur elle pour la déchiqueter.

La jeune fille avisa un vieux manège. Il était cassé, brûlé. Les animaux décolorés sur lesquels les enfants s'asseyaient autrefois étaient pour la plupart brisés au sol ou pendaient misérablement au bout de leurs chaînes.

Niphredil s'assit un de deux qui était au sol et se frictionna les doigts. La jeune fille avait froid.

_Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour, je ressentirais à nouveau ça… _

Elle aperçut une vitre de fenêtre brisée dans le mur d'une maison en face d'elle. Le reflet qu'elle renvoyait était celui d'une jeune fille brune au visage rougi et strié de larmes. Des larmes humaines, liquides, qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

La jeune fille rabattit la capuche de son manteau sur sa tête, pour cacher cette maudite chevelure brune qu'elle ne supportait plus de voir.

Autrefois, il y avait de cela deux ans, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être humaine et normale.

Maintenant, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retrouver ses pouvoirs.

La jeune fille se leva et tendit la main vers une couche de glace au sol près d'elle.

Se concentrant comme le seigneur Elrond le lui avait appris, elle ordonna à la glace de s'élever dans les airs et de tournoyer sur elle-même. Mais rien ne se passa.

"Allez, bon sang ! Bouge !" dit la jeune fille.

La glace ne lui obéit pas. Avec un cri de frustration, Niphredil donna un coup de pied dans un caillou puis se laissa tomber à genoux.

Elle n'avait plus rien. Smaug lui avait tout pris. Ses amis, sa place dans la Compagnie et ses pouvoirs. La Compagnie…

Encore un autre sujet dont elle n'aimait pas se souvenir. Elle ne cessait de revoir le visage de Thorïn, plein de dégoût et de haine vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle savait que l'or y était pour quelque chose.

Elrond lui avait parlé de Thror et de cette espèce d'anomalie mentale héréditaire dans leur famille, concernant l'amour maladif de l'or.

Mais la jeune fille avait toujours cru que Thorïn serait assez fort pour y résister. Lui qui était si borné !

La jeune fille se souvint soudainement d'une chanson de son monde, un morceau des _Tilted Green Bottles_. Elle se mit à le chanter.

"_Ton cœur est un bonbon acidulé,  
Bonbon acidulé, bonbon acidulé  
Ton cœur est un bonbon acidulé  
Et moi j'aimerais le dévorer !_"

Ces paroles exprimaient plutôt bien ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de Thorïn : l'envie de se venger face à son comportement et l'envie de le libérer de sa soif d'or, quitte à lui arracher le cœur pour ça !

"Curieuse chanson", dit une voix dans son dos.

Niphredil leva la tête. Il était là, à quelques mètres d'elle, aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs.

"Naurendil !"

Folle de joie, la jeune fille se blottit dans ses bras. L'elfe la serra fort contre elle et se permit enfin de soupirer de soulagement.

"Tu es vivante…" dit-il.

Le nez enfoui contre le tissu de sa tunique, Niphredil répondit par un gémissement.

Naurendil finit par reculer et l'embrassa. La jeune fille répondit à son baiser, quand elle sentit l'elfe se crisper puis reculer.

Les sourcils froncés, il abaissa doucement la capuche de la jeune fille et écarquilla les yeux.

Honteuse, Niphredil baissa la tête. Évidemment, il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi, sous sa forme humaine.

"C'est bizarre…" dit-il en tendant la main vers sa joue.

"Quoi ? Je… J'ai l'air… affreux ?" demanda Niphredil, inquiète.

"Non, pas du tout ! Mais d'habitude, tes lèvres sont fraîches. La sensation est… différente."

Niphredil poussa un soupir.

"Je sais, je n'ai plus de pouvoir. Plus de forces. Je suis juste… moi", gémit la jeune fille.

"Et alors ?"

"Et alors… ? Mais enfin, tu ne réalises pas ? Je suis humaine ! Mortelle…" dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Naurendil lui saisit le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

"Ça m'est égal", dit-il avec fermeté.

Puis, pour l'empêcher de protester, il captura de nouveau ses lèvres. Une fois leurs embrassades finies, tous deux se réfugièrent dans une maison moins délabrée que les autres. Là, assis sur une espèce de canapé brûlé, à l'abri dans les bras chauds de Naurendil, Niphredil lui raconta son périple en Erebor avec Bilbon et les nains. La discussion avec Smaug, le combat, comment il avait réussi à "éteindre" ses pouvoirs puis la réaction de Thorïn en réalisant son lien avec le dragon.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Naurendil resta silencieux. Niphredil se pencha pour le regarder. Son visage était dur, ses yeux dorés brûlaient de colère.

"J'avais déjà une piètre opinion des nains, mais maintenant… J'aurais dû tuer Thorïn avant de te rejoindre !" siffla l'elfe d'une voix étouffée par la colère.

"Tu n'aurais pas pu. Les autres t'auraient empêché. Et puis… J'avoue que je comprends la réaction de Thorïn, d'une certaine façon. C'est pour ça que Bilbon et Gandalf ont gardé mon secret aussi longtemps."

"C'est tout de même injuste ! Après tout ce que tu as fait pour cette Compagnie…"

"Il n'y a plus de Compagnie, maintenant. Thorïn a retrouvé son trésor et son royaume. Tout est fini", soupira la jeune fille.

"Je n'en suis pas si sûr…"

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Le bruit se répand déjà que Smaug est mort. Le trésor dans la Montagne est toujours là. Beaucoup de monde va se tourner vers Erebor à cause de ses richesses, sa situation…"

Niphredil fronça des sourcils.

"Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?" demanda la jeune fille.

"Il y a Daïn, le cousin de Thorïn. Les peuples nains des Montagnes Bleues et des Monts de Fer se rallieront au roi, s'il récupère l'Arkenstone. Thranduil veut toujours récupérer une grande quantité de gemmes blanches que les nains ont refusé de lui remettre, longtemps avant la venue de Smaug. Et Azog veut toujours éliminer les derniers héritiers de Durïn", dit l'elfe avec un soupir las.

Azog ! Niphredil l'avait quasiment oublié depuis le temps.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant que tu n'as plus de pouvoirs, tu ne représentes plus aucun intérêt pour lui. Et je suis là, je veille sur toi", dit Naurendil, sentant l'inquiétude de la jeune fille.

"Mmmm… C'est vrai qu'avec ma nouvelle tête, il ne pourra même pas me reconnaître", dit la jeune fille, essayant de positiver.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Niphredil se mit à suivre du doigt les motifs de plantes en fil d'argent brodés sur le manteau marron de l'elfe.

"Naurendil… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de rôle à jouer dans cette histoire… En fait, je me demande même si j'ai encore un avenir dans ce monde, maintenant que je n'ai plus de pouvoirs…"

"Si tu t'inquiètes tant pour ta magie, nous n'aurons qu'à en parler au seigneur Elrond quand nous serons de retour à Fondcombe. Le Conseil Blanc trouvera sûrement une solution. Et tu sais, si tu tiens tant à garder un rôle actif, tu pourras continuer de participer aux patrouilles d'elfes. De nombreux rôdeurs humains sans pouvoirs nous ont déjà aidés, lors des raids dans la région d'Imladris."

"C'est vrai ? Génial ! Au fait… On s'installera où, une fois mariés ? Je sais que le seigneur Elrond nous accueillera, on sera les bienvenus, mais je me vois mal habiter avec toi dans sa demeure."

"On n'aura qu'à aller chez moi. J'ai ma propre maison, là-bas, tu sais. Je ne vivais pas dans la demeure d'Elrond, comme toi."

"Ta maison est grande ?"

"Oh oui. Il y a un jardin, une cuisine, une salle à manger… Il y a une belle grande chambre, on aura bien assez de place pour deux."

"Et il y aurait une deuxième chambre, pour un enfant ?"

Les yeux de Naurendil s'illuminèrent en entendant ça.

"Tu nous imagines déjà avoir des enfants ?" dit-il d'une voix émue.

"Oui, non, enfin… Si tu juges que c'est trop tôt, on peut attendre quelques années, mais je me disais…"

Trop heureux pour la laisser finir, Naurendil l'embrassa tendrement.

Soulagée, Niphredil s'abandonna à cette douceur. Naurendil avait raison. Elle avait perdu ses pouvoirs, mais elle avait encore des choses précieuses dans sa vie.

Elle avait toujours l'homme de sa vie, une famille qui l'attendait à Fondcombe, un foyer, un avenir.

Elle se souvenait de la vision qu'elle avait eue à Erebor, quand Smaug avait tenté de la changer en dragon.

Elle revoyait cette adorable fillette rousse dans sa vision. Cette jolie petite elfe qui la regardait et l'appelait "maman".

Niphredil avait peut-être perdu ses pouvoirs, mais pas son avenir. Naurendil avait bien fait de le lui rappeler.

Tout n'était pas perdu.

* * *

_Voilà ! Un petit chapitre tendre et calme, en attendant la suite… _

_Je vous laisse deviner ce qui pourrait arriver de pire, après ça. _

_Laisse-moi des suggestions par reviews, cela m'inspire toujours. ;-)_


	4. Corps et âme

_Coucou, tout le monde ! _

_Suite aux suppliques de Lereniel, j'ai réussi à écrire un nouveau chapitre plus tôt que prévu. Et il est bien long. J'espère que vous aimerez. _

_Merci à **Marie1410**, **Naheiah**, **Lereniel** et **Luna dans les étoiles** pour les reviews. _

_Et merci à **Denshitoakuma** et **Shanshui** d'avoir mis la fic en Alert et Favoris. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tolkien sauf les personnages de Niphredil, Clara et Naurendil, ils sont sortis tout droit de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Corps et âme**

Assis sur son trône, Thorïn poussa un soupir de frustration. Il ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas heureux ? Pendant des années, il avait souffert de la perte de son royaume, de son chez-lui.

Et aujourd'hui, il était enfin de retour ! Il avait retrouvé son royaume. Il portait le manteau royal de ses aïeux. Il se tenait assis sur le trône de son grand-père.

_Alors, pourquoi je ne me sens pas satisfait ?_ se demanda le nain en tapotant nerveusement les accoudoirs en pierre avec ses doigts.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir et tenta de se calmer en repensant à l'énorme quantité d'or qui était stockée dans le palais.

Presque malgré lui, son esprit vagabonda vers d'autres pensées qui n'avaient guère de lien avec tout cela.

_Assis autour d'un feu en pleine campagne en Eregion, la Compagnie de Thorïn, Gandalf, Bilbon et Niphredil bivouaquaient pour la nuit. _

_Ils n'avaient quitté la Comté que deux jours auparavant et chevauché en silence la plupart du temps, mais l'ambiance était déjà agréable et bon enfant. _

_Surtout le soir, au moment du dîner. Gandalf avait pris l'habitude de demander à Niphredil de raconter des histoires sur le monde d'où elle venait. _

_Les nains avaient eu un choc en apprenant qu'il existait un autre monde peuplé d'humains. Mais les histoires de Niphredil sur le sujet étaient si drôles, distrayantes et neuves que tous l'écoutaient comme des enfants buvant les paroles d'un bon professeur. _

_"Et cette cité dont vous parlez, elle a vraiment existé ou pas, en fin de compte ?" demanda Bilbon. _

_"Non. Mais des humains l'ont cherché pendant très, très longtemps, tant ils espéraient trouver la légendaire Eldorado", dit Niphredil. _

_"Mais Erebor existe ! Ce n'est pas un mythe, notre peuple y a vraiment vécu. Et bientôt, il y vivra de nouveau", répliqua Thorïn avec fermeté. _

_"Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, Thorïn. C'est juste que lorsque je vous écoute parler de votre royaume et de ces salles pleines d'or, ça me fait penser à cette légende de chez moi. J'ai parlé de cette légende dans un exposé que je devais faire à l'école, un jour. J'aimais bien parler des mythes, c'était l'un des rares moments où je ne m'ennuyais pas trop."_

_"Quelle drôle d'idée aussi que d'obliger tout le monde à étudier jusqu'à l'âge de seize ans dans des écoles ! Chez nous, les enfants commencent tôt à pratiquer un métier, pour gagner leur vie", dit Dori. _

_"Les gens de chez vous semblent bien fainéants", convint Bofur. _

_Niphredil haussa des épaules. _

_"Bof, certains arrêtent les études avant et réussissent à trouver un truc, mais en général on juge que c'est un coup de chance. En fait, plus on étudie, plus on a de choix quant au métier qu'on veut faire plus tard, chez moi."_

_"Quand vous dites _on_, vous voulez dire que les filles aussi doivent travailler ?" demanda Bilbon, les yeux plissés. _

_"Oui, les filles aussi."_

_"Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ? C'est ridicule, voyons ! Les hommes ne sont-ils pas censés pourvoir au besoin de leurs femmes et leurs enfants ?" dit Gloïn, indigné à l'idée qu'on oblige sa femme à travailler. _

_"Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de se trouver un mari et de fonder une famille, Gloïn. Personnellement, je ne me suis jamais imaginé me trouver quelqu'un", dit Niphredil. _

_Et c'était vrai. Même avant de recevoir son pouvoir de glace, qui aurait voulu se caser avec une fille qui pouvait parler aux fantômes ? Son père lui répétait toujours que si elle continuait de se la jouer barjo, elle terminerait sa vie à l'asile, sans rien ni personne. _

_"Et les femmes peuvent choisir n'importe quel métier, comme les hommes ?" demanda Fili, curieux. _

_"Oui… Mais il y en a certains que presque toutes refusent, comme éboueur ou boucher… Je n'en ai jamais vu dans cette profession-là."_

_"Et soldat non plus, j'imagine ?" dit Bilbon. _

_"Faux ! Il y a des femmes soldats. En tenue militaire, avec le crâne rasé et…"_

_"QUOI ?!" s'écrièrent les nains et le Hobbit. _

_Même s'il avait gardé le silence, Gandalf avait des yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte, tant l'idée le clouait sur place. _

_"Quelle horreur !" dit Gloïn en secouant la tête. _

_"C'est ignoble !" dit Bofur. _

_"De jolies dames avec le crâne chauve… Quel cauchemar ! Je ne peux pas imaginer ça…" dit Balïn. _

_"Moi si. Enfin presque…" dit Bofur en lorgnant le crâne chauve de Dwalïn. _

_Ce dernier avait l'air sous le choc face aux paroles de Niphredil. Cette dernière sourit. _

_"Si vous croyez que c'est la seule folie qu'on se permet côté cheveux, chez moi ! Il y en a qui se les teignent de toutes sortes de couleurs. Vert, bleu, rose bonbon… J'ai fait le coup à une de mes ennemies à l'école. Avec de la peinture. Il a fallu deux mois pour qu'elle réussisse à s'en débarrasser !"_

_À ces mots, tout le monde éclata de rire. _

Thorïn sourit. Ces souvenirs heureux rallumèrent une étincelle dans ses yeux. Puis le temps présent le rattrapa, et la cruelle vérité revint le frapper de plein fouet.

_Elle a du sang de dragon dans les veines, du sang de Smaug… Elle n'a fait que mentir et jouer la comédie…_ pensa le roi en serrant les poings avec colère.

Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. La jeune fille, avec son sourire si triste et doux, son caractère susceptible et pourtant incroyablement généreux… Une partie de lui ne cessait de hurler, de refuser l'idée qu'elle soit une ennemie.

Furieux, ne supportant plus de rester assis, il se leva et se mit en route à travers les couloirs sans objectif précis. Il fallait qu'il marche, qu'il trouve quelqu'un à qui parler, qu'il fasse quelque chose ou bien il allait devenir fou !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Niphredil marchait à travers l'obscurité, dans un immense désert de roche noire.

La jeune fille avait chaud et soif. Petit à petit, l'univers changea.

De la neige se mit à tomber du ciel, recouvrant le sol d'un doux tapis blanc. Souriante, la jeune fille leva la tête vers le ciel et ferma les yeux, sentant avec délice les flocons se poser sur ses joues et fondre.

Elle aperçut bientôt un dragon devant elle. Moins grand que Smaug, il était blanc. Ses écailles luisaient d'une lueur argentée qui évoquait l'éclat de la lune.

Il ouvrit les paupières. Ses yeux étaient bleu saphir. La jeune fille se sentit happée par son regard. Mais elle n'avait pas peur. Au contraire, elle se sentait rassurée.

Ce dragon, elle le connaissait. Il avait longtemps fait partie d'elle, avant que Smaug n'éteigne la magie qui coulait dans ses veines. C'était comme si elle venait de retrouver un vieil ami qu'elle avait cru mort.

Lentement, sans la lâcher des yeux, le dragon blanc se leva. Il fit un pas vers elle quand soudain, une forme noire fondit sur lui.

Il s'agissait d'un cerf. Un grand cerf noir, qui venait de planter ses andouilles dans les yeux du dragon.

Niphredil plaqua les mains sur sa bouche avec horreur. Il l'avait tué ! Son cher dragon blanc était mort. Ses belles écailles couleur ivoire étaient souillées par le sang qui giclait de ses blessures.

Lentement, le cerf recula puis se tourna vers Niphredil. Elle reconnut avec horreur les yeux bleus glacés du cerf. Ils étaient comme ceux de Thranduil.

"_Tu m'appartiens. Corps et âme_", dit l'animal, avec la voix du roi.

"NON !" cria la jeune fille.

Elle se redressa d'un bond et vit qu'elle n'était plus dans le désert, mais dans la maison en ruines de Dale.

Naurendil avait disparu. Inquiète, la jeune fille l'appela.

L'elfe apparut dans l'entrée.

"Je suis là !"

"Oh, ne me refais jamais ça ! J'ai eu peur", gémit la jeune fille en se frottant les bras.

"Désolé. Mais j'ai entendu du bruit, je suis sorti vérifier. Il faut qu'on sorte et qu'on aille se cacher."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Les gens de Lacville arrivent. Ils vont s'installer ici. Il faut qu'on se fonde dans la foule sans qu'on nous remarque", dit l'elfe en la prenant par la main.

Compréhensive, Niphredil rabattit la capuche de son manteau sur sa tête. Naurendil fit de même avec sa cape.

Tous deux sortirent se cacher dans un recoin isolé de la cité, en attendant l'arrivée des nouveaux venus.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Debout contre le battant gauche (ou ce qu'il en restait) de l'entrée d'Erebor, Dwalïn regardait le ciel avec l'air mécontent.

Assis sur une pierre à droite et fumant de l'herbe à pipe, Kili lui jeta un regard en coin.

Depuis que Niphredil était partie, Dwalïn avait l'air en colère. Kili ne l'avait plus vu ainsi depuis longtemps. En fait, il avait cessé de l'être quand il avait fini par accepter l'idée que Niphredil intègre la Compagnie, quand elle les avait rejoints sur les falaises des géants et sauvé Bilbon d'une chute mortelle.

Kili s'était même moqué de Dwalïn à ce sujet quand ils étaient en route chez Beorn. Il avait demandé au nain guerrier s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux de la jeune fille. Mais ce dernier avait paru choqué puis avait répondu calmement que non. En fait, le mélange de force et de fragilité, de courage, de loyauté et d'innocence de la jeune fille avait touché le nain et poussé ce dernier à s'attacher à elle comme une petite sœur qu'il se devait de protéger.

Mais depuis que Dwalïn avait appris qu'elle avait du sang de dragon dans les veines… Il semblait plus froid et distant qu'avant.

_Et c'est encore pire pour oncle Thorïn. Il n'est plus le même. Heureusement que Tauriel n'est pas venu avec moi, en fin de compte. Je n'aurais pas aimé la présenter à mon oncle. Pas dans l'état où il est actuellement_, pensa le jeune nain.

Puis, il pensa avec un soupir que si Niphredil avait été là, elle aurait sûrement réussi à sortir Thorïn de sa folie. La connaissant, elle aurait hurlé sur le nain, l'aurait poussé à bout et même frappé si ça avait pu le sortir de son obsession pour l'or.

Kili se fichait qu'elle ait du sang de dragon. Il savait qui elle était. Si elle avait vraiment été mauvaise, elle aurait utilisé son pouvoir dès le début pour les arrêter dans leur quête.

Non, Niphredil était juste Niphredil. C'était Thorïn qui n'était plus lui-même. Et Kili comptait bien trouver un moyen pour que leur jeune amie réintègre la Compagnie.

Soudain, Dwalïn se redressa et pointa l'horizon.

"Regarde !" dit-il.

Plissant les yeux, le jeune nain archer vit du mouvement dans les ruines de Dale. Les habitants de Lacville ! Ils arrivaient.

Dwalïn se dépêcha de prévenir Thorïn tandis que Kili courait prévenir les autres nains toujours occupés à fouiller l'or dans la salle du trésor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Se fondre dans la foule qui arrivait à Dale ne fut pas difficile. Les gens étaient si faibles et tristes de revenir dans le lieu où ils avaient tout perdu pour la première fois que nul ne vit deux mystérieux inconnus cachés sous des capes sombres se joindre à eux.

Ce soir-là, Niphredil et Naurendil apprirent en écoutant des conversations de gens autour des feux que le Maître était mort. Mais pas Alfrid. Cette misérable fouine humaine avait survécu et servait désormais Bard, le nouveau chef.

Niphredil était soulagée de voir que lui et ses enfants avaient survécu. C'était pratiquement les seules personnes de Dale qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle appréciait. Elle aurait aimé discuter avec les enfants et leur père.

Mais lorsqu'elle était passée près d'eux en leur proposant un peu d'eau et de pain, ils avaient poliment accepté puis s'étaient replongés dans la contemplation du feu en mangeant.

Évidemment, ils n'avaient pas reconnu la jeune fille puisqu'elle avait changé physiquement.

Le lendemain matin, Niphredil s'éveilla et vit qu'elle était seule, une fois de plus. Où était passé Naurendil ?

Inquiète, elle se mit à arpenter les rues en cherchant l'elfe. Les gens étaient occupés à trier le peu de nourriture qu'il leur restait, à chercher de l'eau ou à panser des blessures. Mais ils n'avaient quasiment plus rien ! Et Bard avait beau passer de groupe en groupe pour les rassurer et leur dire de tenir bon, Niphredil voyait bien qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

"Ces enfants ont faim !" dit un homme.

"Il nous faut des vivres", dit un second.

"On ne tiendra pas trois jours", dit un autre.

"Bard, nous n'avons pas assez", dit Percy.

"Fais au mieux, Percy", dit Bard, en déposant une jarre à la femme herboriste de Lacville.

Puis il se mit en route vers le bâtiment où les blessés avaient été entreposés.

"Il nous faut de l'eau", dit une femme en le voyant arriver.

"Enfants, blessés et femmes en premier", dit Bard aux volontaires-guérisseurs, avant de se diriger vers la sortie du bâtiment.

Il s'arrêta près de l'entrée où Alfrid s'était installé pour monter la garde.

"Bonjour, Alfrid. Alors, cette nuit de garde ?"

Bâillant et s'étirant, Alfrid répondit :

"Très calme, Messire. Rien à signaler. Rien ne m'échappe."

Bard s'arrêta devant la sortie.

"Hormis une armée d'Elfes, apparemment", dit-il.

Niphredil et d'autres habitants de Lacville sortirent d'autres ouvertures et virent la même chose que lui : toute une armée d'elfes.

La jeune fille reconnut les armures dorées et les capes rouges ornées de motifs de feuilles de Mirkwood. La jeune fille sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

Elle regarda Bard traverser les rangs des soldats pour atteindre la place de la ville. Les soldats étaient disposés de manière très ordonnée et bougeaient dans un ordre synchronisé qui forçait l'admiration.

Mais Niphredil sentit la panique l'envahir en voyant le roi Thranduil arriver, escorté de plusieurs cavaliers elfes.

Le roi montait un grand élan et portait une grande armure noire, avec une cape argentée brodée de motifs sombres. Une fine couronne d'argent ornait son front. Malgré tout, il restait tel que dans les souvenirs de Niphredil : froid, sombre et mystérieux.

La jeune fille tira sur sa capuche pour mieux masquer son visage.

"Seigneur Thranduil ! Nous ne nous attendions pas à vous voir ici", le salua Bard.

"J'ai appris votre détresse", dit Thranduil, avant de se tourner sur sa gauche.

Des chariots menés par d'autres elfes arrivèrent à sa suite. Ils transportaient de grandes quantités de vivres.

Enthousiastes, ravis, soulagés, les habitants de Lacville se dépêchèrent d'approcher pour recevoir le contenu. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant la quantité de biens que les elfes leur distribuaient : légumes, sacs de grains, bouteilles de vin et eau… Ils étaient sauvés !

"Vous nous sauvez ! Comment vous remercier ?" dit Bard, ému et soulagé.

"Votre gratitude est déplacée", répliqua Thranduil. "Je ne suis pas venu pour vous. Je viens reprendre ce qui m'appartient de droit. La Montagne renferme des gemmes que je désire."

Niphredil sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

_Oh non ! Pas encore ces maudites gemmes… Décidément, il a de la suite dans les idées_, se dit-elle.

Bard regarda le roi s'éloigner avec stupeur.

"Attendez ! Vous iriez en guerre pour une poignée de gemmes ?" dit le batelier.

"L'héritage de mon peuple ne regarde que moi."

"Nous avons un but commun ! Mon peuple aussi revendique les richesses de cette montagne. Laissez-moi parler à Thorïn", dit Bard.

"Vous tenteriez de raisonner le Nain ?" dit le roi, surpris.

"Pour éviter la guerre ? Oui", dit Bard.

Thranduil secoua la tête.

"Très bien. Faites comme bon vous semble."

Puis, se tournant vers les siens, il leur donna en elfique de le suivre. Ils retournaient à leur campement, basé plus à l'est des ruines de Dale.

Tandis que l'armée passait en silence devant les habitants de Lacville, Niphredil vit soudain deux soldats qui entraînaient un elfe récalcitrant avec eux.

Naurendil !

La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il avait dû se faire surprendre au petit matin, alors qu'il sortait de la maison où les jeunes gens avaient dormi.

Sentant son regard, Naurendil tourna la tête dans sa direction un bref instant. Le regard qu'il lui lança figea la jeune fille dans son élan. Il lui disait clairement "_Non ! N'interviens pas ! Reste cachée, quoi qu'il arrive !_"

Niphredil se força à trouver autre chose d'intéressant : regarder Bard se diriger vers la Montagne pour tenter de raisonner Thorïn.

Il revint plus d'une heure après, annonçant au roi de Mirkwood que Thorïn ne leur donnerait rien.

Avec un sourire victorieux, Thranduil prit le chemin de sa tente. Bard le suivit après avoir aidé les siens à vider l'armurerie abandonnée de Lacville.

Tous deux installés dans la tente du roi, ils se mirent à discuter stratégie.

"Les nains ne sont guère nombreux, ce devrait donc être fort aisé de les vaincre", dit Thranduil.

"Sauf que l'entrée a été détruite. Vous avez vu comme moi le pont se briser."

"Dans ce cas, nous les aurons à l'usure. Sans contact avec le monde extérieur, ils ne tiendront guère longtemps. Leurs réserves s'amenuiseront."

"Et leur amie, Niphredil ? Thorïn m'a menacé de la laisser déchaîner sa magie sur moi, pourtant…"

Voyant le pêcheur hésiter, Thranduil l'encouragea.

"Oui ?" dit-il.

Bard secoua la tête.

"Je n'ai vu que Thorïn par l'ouverture de la porte, mais… Je ne sais pas, j'ai le sentiment que Niphredil aurait réagi après avoir entendu le roi parler. Et je ne peux croire qu'elle se soit rangée du côté de Thorïn."

"Vous n'avez pas tort", dit une voix dans leur dos.

Le roi elfe et le batelier se retournèrent. Devant l'entrée de la tente se tenait une silhouette humaine vêtue d'un manteau elfique bleu sombre. Lentement, la silhouette ôta sa capuche, révélant le visage d'une jeune fille brune aux yeux noisette.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" dit Thranduil.

"C'est moi… Niphredil."

Les deux hommes froncèrent des sourcils. En effet, la voix leur était familière. Ainsi que les vêtements, et le pendentif en cristal qui ornait le cou de la jeune fille.

"Mais enfin, c'est impossible ! Je veux dire… Niphredil a les cheveux blancs et…" dit Bard.

"Les yeux bleus, oui, oui, je sais ! Smaug m'a privé de mes pouvoirs. C'est moi, je vous assure."

"Voilà qui est surprenant…" dit le roi en la regardant des pieds à la tête.

Niphredil soutint son regard, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi inébranlable que possible.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Thorïn se serait-il lassé de sa magicienne de l'hiver, maintenant qu'elle ne lui sert plus à rien ?" dit Thranduil.

Niphredil lui répondit par un sourire crispé. Elle voyait clair dans son jeu : il la provoquait.

_Détends-toi ! Concentre-toi sur ton objectif, et tout ira bien_, se dit la jeune fille en inspirant à fond pour se calmer.

Bard regarda tour à tour les deux interlocuteurs. Il était clair que Thranduil avait un contentieux avec la jeune fille. Lequel, il l'ignorait. Mais il craignait que la situation dégénère, surtout pour la jeune fille.

"Je suis seulement venue vous transmettre cette information parce que je veux aussi que Thorïn abandonne son projet de vous faire la guerre. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. Avec ou sans pouvoirs, je veux que tout le monde récupère ses richesses", dit la jeune fille.

Thranduil se dirigea vers son bureau et remplit trois verres de vin.

"Et qu'espérez-vous, en échange ?" dit-il en servant deux des verres à Bard et à la jeune fille.

"Naurendil. Je sais que vos guerriers le retiennent. Libérez-le, s'il vous plaît", dit la jeune fille.

Bard regarda le roi avec étonnement. Il avait emprisonné l'elfe qui avait aidé le batelier à sortir de prison, combattre le dragon et sauver son fils de la noyade ?!

Niphredil but un peu de vin. Le liquide avait un goût de raisin amer, avec une pointe d'arôme fruité. Elle ne put retenir un toussotement qui amusa légèrement Bard.

"Si vous n'avez plus de pouvoirs, que faites-vous encore là ? Pourquoi continuez-vous de prendre part à cette histoire alors que vous n'êtes plus d'aucune utilité ?" demanda le roi, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la requête de la jeune fille.

"Et vous, pourquoi avez-vous quitté Mirkwood ?" demanda Niphredil, énervée. "Je croyais que le sort des autres contrées ne vous intéressait pas. Que vous ne souciiez que de votre peuple…"

"Mon royaume a entretenu pendant longtemps des liens commerciaux avec Lacville. Et je suis revenu pour prendre quelque chose qui m'appartient de droit."

"Donc… vous êtes venu récupérer vos gemmes et défendre vos intérêts commerciaux ? Quelle générosité !" ironisa la jeune fille.

Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Le sarcasme avait allumé une étincelle de colère dans les yeux du roi.

_Fais gaffe, ma vieille ! Faudrait pas qu'il crie « Qu'on lui coupe la tête » ! _

Bard lança également un regard d'avertissement à la jeune fille. Il n'était guère de taille face au roi, mais il ne voulait pas que la jeune fille ait des ennuis.

"Puisque vous semblez tant tenir à ce que nous jouions carte sur table, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, _Niphredil_", dit-il en appuyant sur ce nom, lui laissant clairement comprendre que ce nom elfique ne lui allait plus, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de pouvoirs ni de cheveux blancs.

Le roi prit le temps de se servir un autre verre avant de poursuivre.

"Je ne crois pas que vous avez perdu vos pouvoirs."

Niphredil ouvrit des yeux ronds. Bard fronça des sourcils.

"Vous… vous plaisantez ?" dit la jeune fille.

"Non. Je sais que vous êtes sincère quand vous dites que vous ne contrôlez plus le froid. Votre apparence et votre aura parlent pour vous. Pourtant, le pouvoir de l'hiver est toujours présent dans votre corps, il coule encore dans vos veines. Je pense que votre magie est juste… endormie."

"Endormie ? Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, monseigneur. Je pensais que cela vous réjouirait de savoir que je ne représente plus une menace pour personne. Vous me l'aviez dit lors de notre premier… entretien."

"Notre ancien grief n'était qu'un léger quiproquo", dit le roi en balayant l'air d'un geste de la main.

Niphredil se retint de sourire, tant la sournoiserie était perceptible dans la voix veloutée du roi. Même Bard n'était pas dupe. Il avait trop fréquenté le Maître de Lacville et Alfrid pour ne pas reconnaître un menteur quand il en voyait un.

"Je ne pensais pas que l'amitié d'une pauvre fille humaine dépourvue de sang noble et de magie vous importait à ce point", dit la jeune fille avec ironie.

Le roi eut un sourire carnassier. Cette fille maniait bien la discussion, elle parait chacune de ses attaques avec adresse, mais il n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Leur joute verbale était certes agréable, mais le roi préférait celles où il finissait par gagner.

"Comme je vous l'ai dit, je me suis mal expliqué à Mirkwood. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Aussi, cette fois, je serais clair dans mes intentions : je veux vous aider à retrouver vos pouvoirs."

Niphredil le regarda avec méfiance et incompréhension. Il avait l'air sincère.

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"Votre pouvoir est dangereux, mais il est aussi capable de faire le bien. Je n'ai pas oublié le rapport du capitaine Tauriel lors de votre combat dans ma forêt. Vous êtes une arme redoutable face aux Ténèbres, Niphredil. Bard semble également avoir une haute opinion de vous. Et nous sommes tous des ennemis de l'Ombre qui s'étend inexorablement sur ce monde. Cette Ombre qui a envahi Mirkwood et nous oblige, moi et mes sujets, à nous isoler dans nos cavernes."

"Je vous crois, monseigneur. Et je compatis sincèrement à votre malheur. Mais on ne peut rien y changer. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois d'invoquer mes pouvoirs, ils ne sont plus actifs. Et, sans vouloir vous offenser, je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez faire. Vous n'êtes pas un magicien", dit la jeune fille d'une voix plus douce.

"Je ne suis pas un Istari, c'est vrai. Mais je dispose de certains pouvoirs. Ne voudriez-vous pas redevenir celle que vous étiez avant ? Vos pouvoirs ne vous manquent-ils pas ? Seriez-vous vraiment prête à embrasser une vie mortelle, sachant la douleur que votre trépas causerait à Naurendil ?"

Niphredil se crispa.

"J'en ai déjà parlé avec lui. La perte de ma magie ne change rien aux sentiments que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre."

Thranduil poussa un soupir.

"Vous refusez donc mon aide pour retrouver vos pouvoirs ?"

"Je refuse de vous faire perdre votre temps, monseigneur", dit Niphredil, avant de finir le fond de son verre.

Lorsqu'elle l'eut terminé, Thranduil eut un sourire malicieux.

"Je crois que tu n'as plus ton mot à dire, jeune mortelle."

"Pardon ?"

"Connais-tu la Rose Noire de Mirkwood ? C'est une variété de champignon vénéneux qui ne pousse que dans mon royaume, depuis que l'Ombre y a étendu son fléau. À haute dose et bu sans être mélangé à quoi que ce soit, c'est un poison violent et mortel. Mais si le champignon est brûlé, réduit en poudre et mélangé à une autre substance, il peut causer des dommages corporels plus bénins, comme celui de rendre sa victime stérile. C'est un produit au goût très prononcé, mais que le vin cache très bien."

Niphredil mit un moment à ingérer ce flot d'informations et ce que cela impliquait. Elle lâcha son verre qui tomba au sol en mille morceaux.

Bard regarda l'objet se briser en morceaux puis leva des yeux horrifiés vers le roi.

"Vous l'avez empoisonnée ?!" dit-il, tandis que la jeune fille posait les mains sur son ventre.

"Non. Je vous l'ai déjà dit : il n'y avait que peu de poudre dans le verre de vin que j'ai donné à cette jeune fille. Tu ne peux désormais plus avoir d'enfant, Niphredil."

"Je… vous… mais… _**Pourquoi**_ ?!" cria la jeune fille, tremblante de peur et de colère.

"Pour que tu n'aies plus le choix ! Je veux tes pouvoirs, Niphredil. Je veux que tu les récupères et que tu deviennes mon bras armé face à l'Ombre", dit le roi en haussant le ton.

"Et en quoi le fait de me rendre stérile m'aidera à récupérer mes pouvoirs ? Si vous croyez que ça va me faire changer d'avis et faire de moi votre esclave, vous vous trompez ?!" cria la jeune fille.

Cette fois, Thranduil laissa exploser sa colère. Il saisit la jeune fille aux poignets. Celle-ci tenta de se dégager, mais le roi était plus fort qu'elle. Il lui tordit les bras dans le dos et la plaqua contre la colonne au centre de la tente.

"Monseigneur, non !" cria Bard.

Niphredil gémit de douleur et tenta de se dégager. Mais le roi se mit juste devant elle, ses mains l'agrippant toujours aux épaules, l'empêchant de bouger.

"Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter, petite insolente", dit le roi en se penchant vers elle. "Si tu veux revoir ton cher et tendre Naurendil un jour, tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis. Tu te tiendras à l'écart de la bataille qui se prépare, afin de rester en vie quand tout ça sera fini. Puis tu te débrouilleras pour retrouver tes pouvoirs avec l'aide de mes guérisseurs. Si tu fais bien ton travail en tant que guerrière magicienne, alors un jour, je te remettrai l'antidote et je vous laisserai vivre dans mon royaume, toi et ton amant, si tant est qu'il veuille encore de toi quand tu seras officiellement devenue l'une de mes servantes de _ton plein gré_. Ce qui implique que si je te dis de servir mon royaume, tu le serviras. Si je te dis de t'incliner devant moi, tu courberas l'échine comme un bon chien. Ai-je été clair ?"

Terrifiée, Niphredil ne répondit rien. Elle était trop sous le choc pour répondre. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle savait que le roi était d'un naturel manipulateur, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il soit capable de lui faire ça. Le vin qu'elle avait bu… Un simple verre ! Et l'ultimatum que le roi était en train de lui imposer…

"Ai-je été clair ?" répéta Thranduil en serrant plus fort ses doigts autour des bras de la jeune fille.

Niphredil serra les dents pour retenir un gémissement de douleur.

"Vous êtes un monstre !" dit-elle.

Peu satisfait de cette réponse, le roi lui tordit plus fort les bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse retenir un cri de douleur.

"Qu'as-tu dit ?" demanda Thranduil.

"… R… Rien ! D'accord… monseigneur !"

"Bien", dit le roi, avant de la relâcher et reculer.

Niphredil tomba de tout son long par terre. Effrayée, elle se recroquevilla à même le sol et serra fort ses bras contre elle sans lâcher le roi des yeux. Bard s'approcha d'elle avec inquiétude.

Thranduil prit le temps de se servir un autre verre avant de se tourner vers les deux humains. Son regard s'attarda sur la jeune fille. Tremblante, elle le regardait comme s'il allait la tuer. Même si cette victoire le satisfaisait, une part de lui, plus profonde, encore pleine de Lumière, ne put s'empêcher de regretter son geste. Lentement, avec des gestes mesurés comme pour amadouer un animal sauvage, Thranduil s'approcha d'elle. Effrayée, Niphredil le regarda s'avancer.

Il s'agenouilla et, avec l'air désolé, lui dit :

"Je sais que cela te semble cruel pour l'instant, mais il n'en est rien. Tu finiras par comprendre que j'ai fait cela dans l'intérêt de tous, y compris le tien."

Malgré la peur et le désespoir, Niphredil ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la haine. Cet homme n'était qu'un serpent, un ignoble monstre sournois, pire que Thorïn aveuglé par son or. Aussi, dans un sursaut de colère, elle repoussa la main apaisante que le roi tendait vers elle et se redressa.

"Vous pouvez me balancer toutes les excuses les plus sincères ou les plus beaux mensonges que vous trouverez, à mes yeux vous serez toujours un monstre. Même quand votre forêt sera nettoyée, avec ou sans mon aide, les Ténèbres seront toujours en vous et j'espère qu'elles vous mèneront à votre perte, _monseigneur_ !"

Reprenant une expression furieuse, Thranduil la saisit par la gorge.

"On a encore sa fierté, petite peste ? Dans ce cas, je me ferai un plaisir de la briser."

Il baissa les yeux vers son pendentif. D'un coup sec, il le lui arracha.

"Car désormais, tu m'appartiens corps et âme, Niphredil. Corps et âme", dit-il avec un sourire victorieux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Impuissant, Bard suivit les deux gardes de Mirkwood qui traînèrent Niphredil hors de la tente. Ils la laissèrent tomber au milieu du chemin entre deux maisons en ruines, dans la neige boueuse.

Une fois les deux elfes éloignés, Bard se précipita auprès de son amie. Cette dernière, à genoux et recroquevillée sur elle-même, serrait ses bras contre elle en un geste si désespéré que cela lui brisa le cœur.

"Niphredil !" dit le Bard en courant près d'elle.

Lorsque la jeune fille leva la tête, il vit qu'elle pleurait. Comprenant qu'aucun mot ne pourrait la rassurer, Bard la serra dans ses bras. Elle pleura un moment contre lui, son corps secoué de sanglots douloureux.

Bard n'en revenait pas de ce qui s'était passé. S'il avait su, il se serait arrangé pour que Niphredil ne puisse boire son verre, même s'il avait fallu pour cela qu'il perde la sympathie du roi.

"Qu'est-ce que… je dois… faire ?" gémit Niphredil.

"Chut ! Ça va aller. On va trouver une solution, je vous le promets", dit Bard.

Niphredil voulut dire que non, il n'y avait aucune solution, excepté celle d'obéir au roi. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était pleurer.

Lorsqu'enfin, ses sanglots se furent calmés, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Bard. Ce dernier lui prit doucement le bras pour l'aider à se relever, quand ses sourcils se froncèrent.

"Niphredil…"

"Quoi ?" dit la jeune fille en reniflant.

"Votre bras…"

Niphredil baissa les yeux et vit que son bras était… bizarre. Il était semi-transparent et sa surface se troublait sous le contact des doigts de Bard, comme de l'eau. En fait, non, son bras était devenu de l'eau, et elle dégoulinait par terre !

Sous le choc, le batelier recula. Niphredil eut un sursaut elle aussi. Son bras redevint aussitôt normal : recouvert de peau rose et solide.

Bard leva la tête et regarda les cheveux de la jeune fille. Ils étaient blancs ! Mais le temps qu'il ouvre la bouche pour le lui dire, ils reprirent une teinte châtain foncé.

Finalement, il la prit par l'épaule et l'entraîna vers le bâtiment des guérisseurs. Là, il ordonna à l'herboriste de lui donner une couverture et de lui servir une tisane d'herbes apaisantes.

"Je vais dire à mes enfants de rester avec vous. Je reviendrai plus tard. Je dois y retourner", dit Bard.

Niphredil acquiesça machinalement. Elle fixait toujours le vide. Les paroles du roi résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête.

_Tu m'appartiens corps et âme, Niphredil. Corps et âme… _


	5. Les ruines de Lacville

_Merci à **Marie1410**, **Lereniel**, **Ange**, **Luna dans les Etoiles**, **Bibicool360**, **Kana-chan01** et **Bakasaru6** pour les reviews. Et merci à **Kana-chan01** et **Bakasaru6** d'avoir mis ma fic en Alert et Favoris.  
_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tolkien sauf les personnages de Niphredil, Clara et Naurendil, ils sont sortis tout droit de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Les ruines de Lacville**

Niphredil avançait dans un couloir.

Elle le connaissait bien, elle avait déjà vu des tas de fois ces murs de bois lambrissé, avec ces photos de famille accrochées aux murs.

Elle était chez elle, sur Terre. Elle avançait dans le couloir de l'étage menant aux chambres et à la salle de bains. Ce couloir semblait sans fin.

Les portes étaient toutes semblables. Niphredil ne voulait ouvrir aucune d'elles. La jeune fille avait peur de ce qu'elle trouverait de l'autre côté.

Finalement, ne supportant plus cette marche sans fin, elle se risqua à en ouvrir une. Mais elle se retrouva face à un mur de briques. Surprise, elle en ouvrit d'autres. Le résultat fut le même avec chacune d'elles.

La jeune fille serra fort ses bras contre elle. Finalement, elle aurait préféré ne pas ouvrir ces portes.

Soudain, elle en aperçut une différente. Elle était en bois clair, et encadrée de deux belles statues d'elfes qui inclinaient leur visage avenant vers elle, comme pour l'encourager à ouvrir. Ce qu'elle fit.

La jeune fille fut soulagée de découvrir que cette porte donnait accès aux cuisines de Fondcombe. Les grands fourneaux étaient éteints, mais la cheminée au bout de la pièce, qui servait à faire rôtir de la viande, était allumée. Niphredil entendit soudain un cri d'enfant puis un bruit de meubles tombant par terre.

Elle se dépêcha de traverser la pièce jusque devant les étagères où étaient rangés les pots de confiture et de fruits séchés. Un tabouret était renversé. Près de lui se trouvait une petite elfe rousse. Elle se tenait la jambe en grimaçant de douleur.

"Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?" demanda Niphredil en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

"Pardon, maman…" gémit la fillette.

Niphredil releva la tête avec un pincement de cœur. Cette fillette était celle de sa vision, celle qui l'avait empêchée de succomber à la partie dragon de son âme.

"Je voulais atteindre les pots de confiture, mais je suis tombée. J'avais faim, je pouvais pas attendre le dîner. Pardon, maman, tu es fâchée ?" dit l'enfant.

"Non, pourquoi ?"

"Mais si tu attends trop… Tu ne m'auras pas ! Tu ne veux pas que je naisse ? Tu ne me veux pas ?" demanda la fillette, les larmes aux yeux.

Émue, Niphredil serra l'enfant contre elle.

"Si, ma chérie. Je te veux plus que tout au monde."

Lorsque Niphredil rouvrit les yeux, elle vit le toit de l'infirmerie où Bard l'avait amenée. Les enfants de ce dernier dormaient sur des paillasses près d'elle. Tilda serrait fort sa poupée dans ses bras. Sigrid dormait juste à côté d'elle. Bard était sur le lit d'en face.

Niphredil porta la main à son ventre en étouffant un gémissement. Elle avait encore mal. La substance mélangée au vin diffusait une sensation de brûlure constante dans son estomac. Jamais Niphredil n'aurait imaginé que le roi lui ferait une telle chose ! Elle aurait préféré qu'il la fasse enfermer dans un cachot, en fin de compte. Ou qu'il lui coupe la tête. Tout plutôt que ce qui lui arrivait à présent. Cette fillette dans ses rêves… Elle souhaitait tant qu'elle devienne réelle !

_Comment vais-je expliquer tout ça à Naurendil ? Cette fois, c'est sûr, il ne voudra plus de moi. J'ai tout perdu… Mes amis, mes pouvoirs, ma liberté, mes rêves d'avenir… Tout !_ pensa la jeune fille en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Elle ne sentait même plus le poids rassurant de son pendentif contre sa poitrine. Le roi le lui avait pris.

"Niphredil ?" dit Bard.

La jeune fille sursauta. Le batelier était arrivé sans faire de bruit, sûrement alerté par ses sanglots. Avec un sourire très doux, il lui tendit de l'eau et un quignon de pain rassis.

"C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver, ce matin. Tenez."

"Merci. Mais, et vous ?"

"Oh non, ça va, je n'ai pas faim."

"Bard !" dit Niphredil sur un ton exaspéré.

"Je vous assure, ça va aller. Mangez. Vous en avez besoin. J'ai prévenu Gandalf hier, il a dit qu'il passerait vous voir ce matin."

« Hein ? Gandalf est là ?! Et… vous lui avez dit ?! »

"Bien sûr ! Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher une chose pareille !"

"Mais, et Naurendil ?"

"Non, il ne sait pas. Je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Les elfes le gardent prisonnier dans une partie de leur camp qui est interdite aux humains."

Niphredil en fut un peu soulagée. Elle savait qu'elle devrait lui en parler, mais elle préférait le faire elle-même, une fois qu'elle s'en sentirait capable.

Peu après avoir mangé, le magicien arriva dans la tente. En la voyant, il s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras. La jeune fille lui rendit son étreinte avec joie. Il lui avait tant manqué !

"Niphredil, je suis navré. Si j'avais su, je serais resté pour vous protéger…" dit le magicien en posant une main sur la joue de la jeune fille.

"Vous pouvez me guérir ou pas ?"

Gandalf posa son bâton, puis s'agenouilla et posa une main sur le ventre de Niphredil. Il ferma les yeux et parut se concentrer un moment. Lorsqu'il rouvrit enfin les yeux, il parut navré.

"Oh, mon enfant…" dit-il en posant sur elle un regard des plus désolé.

Niphredil sentit ses derniers espoirs se briser en mille morceaux.

"Et ses pouvoirs, Gandalf ?" demanda Bard.

"Ses pouvoirs ?" demanda le magicien.

Le batelier lui raconta l'étrange évènement qui s'était produit avec son bras hier soir.

"Est-ce vrai ? Vous avez créé de l'eau et vos cheveux sont redevenus blancs ?" dit Gandalf.

"Oui, enfin… Je ne sais pas, c'était très bizarre…"

"Mmmm… Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. J'avoue que votre magie me dépasse. Peut-être est-ce une trace de votre pouvoir qui persiste, mais ne peut être ravivée seule."

"Donc… j'aurais encore des pouvoirs, mais ils sont endormis, comme l'a dit Thranduil ?"

"Le roi n'est pas quelqu'un de fiable, vous êtes la mieux placée pour le savoir. Mais vos émotions étaient si violentes que votre magie a dû tenter de refaire surface pour vous protéger. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas suffisant."

"Mais alors, il doit y avoir un moyen ! Quelque chose pour réveiller ma magie, non ?"

"Possible. Mais je ne saurais vous dire quoi. Et puis, nous avons plus urgent à faire, pour le moment. La bataille va bientôt commencer. Je pense que vous devriez faire ce que le roi vous a ordonné, et aller vous cacher loin d'ici."

"Vous voulez que je devienne sa servante ?!" s'écria Niphredil, révoltée.

"Non ! Je ne tolère pas du tout ce qu'il vous a fait, et j'ai bien l'intention de ne pas le laisser vous ramener dans son royaume pour devenir son esclave. Mais il a raison sur un point : sans pouvoir, vous êtes affaiblie et vous feriez mieux de rester à l'abri loin de tout ça."

"Non ! Pas après tout ce que j'ai traversé avec chacun d'entre vous. Je refuse de vous abandonner."

Gandalf secoua la tête avec l'air attendri puis posa une main sur la tête de la jeune fille.

"Même si vous aviez encore vos pouvoirs, je vous dirais de rester à l'écart, mon enfant. N'oubliez pas qu'Azog veut vous récupérer. Et je doute que vous ayez envie qu'il refasse de sinistres expériences sur vous pour vous rendre vos pouvoirs. Je ne veux pas vous perdre."

Niphredil ne put retenir une grimace dépitée.

"C'est vraiment odieux de me prendre par les sentiments pour me faire obéir !" dit-elle.

Gandalf eut un léger sourire, puis quitta la maison avec Bard.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Niphredil avait craint que quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'empêche de quitter le camp pendant la nuit. D'après Bard, deux gardes elfes étaient postés près de leur demeure depuis hier soir.

_Thranduil veut que je lui obéisse. Eh bien ! Il ne sera pas déçu, ce coup-là_, pensa la jeune fille avec amertume.

Elle regrettait juste de ne pouvoir parler à Naurendil une dernière fois avant de partir. Mais elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée de le revoir après ce qu'elle avait vécu.

_Et puis, s'il apprend ce qui m'est arrivé, il risque de piquer une crise et de tenter de tuer le roi. Cette fois, il ne sera pas juste banni, il sera exécuté. J'ai déjà causé assez d'ennuis comme ça_, pensa tristement la jeune fille.

Gandalf lui avait conseillé de se cacher près de Lacville. Les ruines n'intéressaient plus personne, pas même les Orques. Là-bas, personne ne viendrait l'embêter.

Bard avait même donné un cheval et quelques vivres à la jeune fille.

La première journée de voyage se fit sans anicroche. Niphredil chevaucha d'un bon pas, et ne s'arrêta même pas pour déjeuner. Elle mangea du lembas en marchant.

Tard le soir, elle arriva devant Lacville. Les ruines fumaient encore à certains endroits. En voyant cette belle ville à moitié engloutie et détruite, elle eut un pincement de cœur. Avec les charpentes noires et éventrées des maisons, les morceaux de pontons et de barques brûlés qui flottaient ici et là, on aurait dit le squelette calciné d'une gigantesque créature à moitié engloutie par les flots.

Niphredil sauta de selle et laissa son cheval s'approcher de l'eau pour s'abreuver. La jeune fille vit soudain quelque chose de blanc flotter devant elle. Elle leva les yeux et réalisa qu'il neigeait.

_Dire qu'autrefois, c'était moi qui contrôlais la neige… _

Un poème lui revint à l'esprit. Un poème de son monde.

« _Si je pouvais réunir deux cœurs séparés par la distance… Comme la pluie relie le ciel à la terre…_ »

Mais la neige ne les reliait pas. Au contraire, elle recouvrait la terre d'un magnifique manteau blanc orné de diamants.

"Nostalgique, hein ?" dit une voix dans son dos.

Niphredil brandit son épée vers la source de ces mots. Un homme se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle. Il tendit les mains avec un sourire penaud.

"Holà, tout doux ! Je ne suis pas un ennemi."

Niphredil plissa les yeux avec méfiance. Cet homme portait un manteau de velours noir épais, et des bottes de la même couleur. Ses cheveux noirs étaient longs et retenus en chignon. En le regardant de plus près, elle réalisa qu'il avait des yeux en amande. Un visage d'Asiatique ! Elle en avait vu quelques-uns à Lacville, chose plutôt rare dans les autres contrées de la Terre du Milieu.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Ça fait longtemps que vous m'observez ?" dit la jeune fille, méfiante.

"Assez pour te dire que tu es dans un sale pétrin… Moïra Hudsen."

Niphredil faillit lâcher son épée sous le coup de la surprise. Nul excepté le seigneur Elrond, Gandalf et Naurendil ne connaissait son prénom d'origine.

"Ne t'en fais pas. Le seigneur Elrond ne m'a rien dit. Et j'ai respecté ton secret. Je suis comme toi, moi aussi. Mon nom est Kaito Kusaka. Je viens de Tokyo."

Cette fois, Niphredil abaissa son épée et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

"To… Tokyo ? Vous voulez dire que… ?"

"Ouais. Je viens de la Terre, comme toi. J'ai bu du sang de dragon il y a longtemps. Je venais juste d'avoir treize ans, j'étais allé fêter ça avec des amis."

Il tourna la tête vers le ciel avec l'air nostalgique.

"Je fréquentais la sœur de Nathan, notre kidnappeur commun. Elle m'a convaincu qu'elle m'aimait, on est monté dans la grande roue. L'ennui, c'est que les graminées qu'elle avait achetées contenaient un somnifère. Quand je me suis réveillé, c'était dans une des geôles d'Azog. Tu connais la suite."

Niphredil sentit qu'il disait la vérité. La douleur était perceptible dans sa voix, toute son histoire lui semblait authentique.

"Je croyais que Nathan avait tué tous les autres comme nous, pour leur voler leur force", dit la jeune fille.

"C'est ce qu'il a cru. J'ai le don de la télépathie. J'ai réussi à manipuler son esprit de façon à ce qu'il s'endorme pendant près de douze heures. Un temps suffisant pour que je m'enfuie avec quelques-uns des nôtres. Une fille de mon groupe, Gretschen, a le don de l'illusion. Elle a fait croire à Nathan qu'il avait tué tout le monde. Nous avons donc vécu isolés pendant des années, en nous fondant dans la masse parmi les habitants de Lacville. Et puis, i peine un mois, tu es arrivée."

"Moi ?"

"Toi, oui. J'ai tout de suite perçu tes pensées et j'ai vu toute ton histoire. J'aurais aimé t'approcher pour te parler, mais tu étais avec Bard, l'homme le plus surveillé de Lacville, sans oublier Thorïn et sa Compagnie. Et puis, Smaug t'a sentie. Tu ne cachais pas ta force comme nous, le dragon a ressenti ta présence. J'avais peur que tu fasses tout capoter, que tu nous obliges à notre tour à révéler notre présence et que nous devenions de vulgaires marionnettes au service du dragon. Quand Bolg est arrivé avec ses Orques à Lacville, j'ai bien cru qu'on était fichu. Du coup, quand Smaug t'a endormie et tenté de réveiller le pouvoir du dragon en toi, j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout."

"En faisant quoi ?"

"Je suis entré dans ta tête et je t'ai transmis une vision de ce que pourrait être ton futur."

"La fillette rousse…"

« C'était mon œuvre, oui. Enfin, la mienne combinée à celle d'un des nôtres, un Anglais du nom de Franck qui peut voir l'avenir."

Kaito poussa un soupir puis s'approcha de la rive et donna un coup de pied dans un morceau de bois roussi qui tomba à l'eau.

"Si j'en crois tes dernières pensées, ce n'est pas près d'arriver, hein ? Tu as perdu tes pouvoirs, et Thranduil t'a empoisonnée pour faire de toi son esclave."

Niphredil baissa tristement la tête.

"Merci d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, Kaito."

Le Japonais s'approcha d'elle et la regarda un instant. Niphredil soutint son regard sans broncher.

"Si je te disais qu'il existe un moyen d'échapper à tout ça… tu le ferais ?" dit-il.

"Bien sûr que je le ferais ! Mais il n'y a plus d'espoir."

Kaito secoua négativement la tête.

"Tu sais que le corps du dragon n'a pas encore été repêché ? Les habitants ont vite évacué la ville et ne pensent qu'à se préparer pour l'hiver qui approche."

"Et alors ?" dit Niphredil.

"Alors… il se trouve que tout le monde peut se servir librement sur le corps de Smaug."

Kaito sortit une fiole de sa poche. Elle renfermait un liquide rouge noirâtre.

"Est-ce que c'est… ?" dit Niphredil.

"Du sang de dragon, oui. Fraîchement prélevé sur la dépouille de Smaug."

La jeune fille sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Puis elle releva la tête vers Kaito avec méfiance.

"Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi me raconter tout ça ? Vous voulez quelque chose de moi en échange, non ?"

Kaito sourit.

"C'est vrai, je veux que tu retrouves tes pouvoirs. Entre aliens, il faut s'entraider, non ?"

Niphredil sourit. Un lien complice sembla se forger un instant entre elle et Kaito, le lien de deux personnes partageant la même réalité sur un monde qu'eux seuls connaissaient. Puis tous deux reprirent l'air grave lorsqu'il lui remit la fiole.

"Si je bois ça, je redeviendrai comme avant ?" dit Niphredil.

"Il n'y a pas vraiment de garantie. Le sang de dragon est une substance dangereuse. C'est comme de la nitroglycérine, en fait. Et je comprendrais que tu hésites à le boire. Les souffrances infligées au corps quand on l'avale sont horribles. C'est comme boire du feu…"

"… du feu liquide, je sais."

Elle regarda un bref instant la fiole dans sa main avant de se décider. Elle ôta le bouchon, puis porta le goulot à ses lèvres et but.

Le liquide se déversa dans sa bouche. Elle sentit d'abord le goût du fer, puis la sensation de brûlure atroce dans sa gorge. Elle se répandit dans sa poitrine, comme des lianes de feu enveloppant ses organes pour les réduire en cendres.

La jeune fille cria de douleur et tomba en arrière. Elle sentit à peine Kaito la rattraper, puis le jeune homme la serrer contre lui pour l'empêcher de se faire mal alors qu'elle était agitée de violentes convulsions.

Bientôt, enfin, elle cessa de crier et de gesticuler. Elle resta inanimée, comme une poupée désarticulée dans les bras du Japonais. Ce dernier posa deux doigts sur le cou de la jeune fille. Il ne sentait plus son pouls.

"Moïra ? Moïra ! Réagis, bon sang ! Moïra ? Moïra… !"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Niphredil ouvrit les yeux et reconnut la forêt enneigée.

Le grand dragon blanc se posa devant elle en repliant gracieusement ses ailes immaculées.

"Dragon blanc…" dit la jeune fille.

"_**Es-tu sûre de ton choix ?**_" demanda la créature en la fixant de ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

En entendant sa voix, Niphredil sourit. Si celle de Smaug était sournoise et envoûtante comme un serpent, celle de ce dragon-ci était claire, cristalline, et lui faisait l'effet de s'éveiller en s'aspergeant le visage d'eau fraîche.

"Jamais je n'ai été aussi sûre de toute ma vie. Pendant deux ans, j'ai combattu ce pouvoir, j'ai renié ce que je suis devenue. Mais ce n'est qu'en rejoignant la compagnie de Thorïn que j'ai compris que je pouvais utiliser ce pouvoir pour faire le bien."

"_** Ta magie de l'hivers est le reflet de ton âme. Elle est à l'opposé de celle de Smaug, qui incarne le feu de la mort et de la destruction. Maintenant, Niphredil, je te poserai cette question une seule et unique fois : Pourquoi veux-tu ce pouvoir ? Pourquoi désires-tu davantage de puissance ?**_"

"Pour protéger tous ceux qui me sont chers. Et pour vivre la vie que je désire en ce monde : une vie pleine de rêves et d'espoir."

S'agenouillant, la jeune fille inclina la tête.

"Je vous en prie, donnez-moi le pouvoir de l'hiver."

"_** Ne doute pas de ta vraie nature, Niphredil. Tu es la seule à savoir ce que tu es au plus profond de toi. Accepte-moi comme tu t'acceptes et ton âme sera entière.**_"

"Oui", sourit Niphredil en se relevant.

Le dragon déploya ses ailes et s'envola vers le ciel, puis il piqua sur la jeune humaine.

Souriante, Niphredil ouvrit grand les bras.

Le vent se leva. La neige se mit à tourbillonner autour d'eux tandis que le dragon se rapprochait de la jeune fille.


	6. La fureur de l'hiver

_Ouah, les reviews tombent en pluie ! _

_Vous m'avez tous tellement enthousiasmée que je publie le chapitre suivant plus tôt que prévu. _

_Merci à **Naheiah**, **Bakasaru6**, **Kana-chan01**, **Sabrinabella**, **Neiflheim**, **Marie1410**, **Ange**, **Lereniel**, **Bibicool360** et **Luna dans les Etoiles** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tolkien sauf les personnages de Niphredil, Clara et Naurendil, ils sont sortis tout droit de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

**La fureur de l'hiver**

Bilbon ne comprenait pas comment il en était arrivé là.

Lui, un Hobbit de bonne famille, qui vivait dans un petit trou tranquille à Hobbitbourg, il était maintenant au cœur d'une féroce bataille opposant les Humains, les Elfes et les Nains à l'armée d'Azog.

Le Hobbit restait toujours près de Gandalf, mais parfois il avait du mal à ne pas se faire distancer.

Même si l'arrivée d'Azog était fort fâcheuse, elle évitait au moins la guerre entre les nains et les Elfes alliés aux Hommes. Cette bataille avait failli éclater ce matin, juste avant que les mange-terres, comme les appelait Gandalf, avaient surgi, débloquant des tunnels par lesquels les Orques avaient déferlé.

Même si l'armée de Daïn tenait bon devant la porte d'Erebor, Thorïn ne s'était toujours pas manifesté, pas plus que le reste de la Compagnie.

Bilbon désespérait. En plus, une partie des Orques avait pris les ruines de Dale pour s'en prendre aux femmes et aux enfants. Bard avait été obligé de reconduire ses troupes vers la cité, laissant les Elfes et les Nains seuls avec les Orques devant Erebor.

Vraiment, tout cela ne présageait rien de bon ! Les troupes étaient trop divisées, les Orques essayaient de semer la confusion. Et Bilbon ne voyait pas comment aider.

Il avait pourtant cru que donner l'Arkenstone à Thranduil et Bard empêcherait ce massacre.

_Et Niphredil qui est introuvable ! Oh, comme j'aimerais qu'elle soit ici, avec ou sans ses pouvoirs !_ pensa le Hobbit en tuant un Orque avec Dard.

Il aurait aimé qu'elle voie les progrès qu'il avait faits à l'escrime sous la tutelle de la jeune fille. Elle l'aurait protégé, elle l'aurait soutenu. Sa présence lui manquait toujours autant, comme celle de ses autres amis.

Dale était maintenant en flammes, les Hommes se repliaient. Le roi Thranduil avait perdu son élan dans la bataille et se battait férocement avec son armée. Daïn avait lui-même perdu son sanglier et ses dernières troupes peinaient à garder la porte d'Erebor.

Lentement, les nains se repliaient. Il en allait de même pour les Hommes à Dale. Gandalf avait perdu son chapeau dans la bataille et se battait avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Bilbon eut l'étrange pressentiment que l'heure de chacun allait bientôt sonner. Et ce serait l'heure la plus noire de toutes.

Dressé sur une falaise à pic située à l'est d'Erebor, Azog supervisait le déroulement de la bataille. Les Orques à ses côtés communiquaient les ordres aux armées via de grands étendards métalliques bougeant de manière à envoyer différents messages.

Les Nains de Daïn s'alignèrent en masse devant les portes, prêts pour un ultime assaut.

"Pas encore ! Attendez… Attendez !" dit Azog aux orques.

Puis, jugeant que c'était le bon moment, il donna l'ordre. Aussitôt, les grands trolls armés de catapultes s'élancèrent, suivis des Orques, vers l'armée de Daïn.

Quand soudain, le son puissant d'un cor retentit. Juché sur la rambarde supérieure aux portes d'Erebor, Bombur soufflait dans un cor.

Les Trolls s'immobilisèrent, de même que les Orques.

"Thorïn…" souffla Bilbon.

Les gravats bouchant l'entrée cédèrent, pulvérisés par une énorme cloche dorée. Puis, à travers le nuage de poussière qui tombait sur l'ouverture, la Compagnie de Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne franchit l'ouverture et courut droit sur l'ennemi.

"AVEC LE ROI ! AVEC LE ROI !" cria Daïn.

Galvanisés par l'espoir, l'armée de Daïn s'élança à la suite du roi d'Erebor.

"DOUBAKAAAAAA !" cria Thorïn en brandissant son épée.

Les nains fondirent sur les Orques en poussant des cris guerriers.

Depuis l'une des murailles de Dale, Bilbon regarda la scène avec surprise et joie.

"Les nains ! Ils se rallient !" dit-il.

"Ils se rallient à leur roi", confirma Gandalf avec fierté.

Soudain, le magicien sentit quelque chose d'étrange à son poignet. Il le redressa et vit son bracelet de glace réapparaître à son poignet, blanc et couvert de cristaux scintillant de mille feux.

Soudain, un vent froid et puissant, chargé de flocons de neige étincelants, souffla sur le magicien et Bilbon. Les deux amis se figèrent. Ils connaissaient cette sensation de froid puissant et revigorant…

Ils se retournèrent et virent approcher dans le ciel une forme humaine, dotée d'ailes blanches et scintillantes, qui amenait avec elle une puissante vague de froid.

Soudain, Bilbon vit quatre Orques arriver depuis l'autre extrémité du mur, droit sur eux.

Les deux amis brandirent leurs épées, quand un rayon bleu glace tomba du ciel et frappa l'Orque en tête. Ce dernier se changea en une statue de glace. Sous l'impulsion de ses camarades derrière lui, il tomba en avant et se brisa au sol en morceaux.

Soudain, quelque chose tomba du ciel avec fracas, juste devant Bilbon et Gandalf. Les trois Orques se figèrent.

Repliant ses ailes de glace dans son dos, une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs, vêtue de vêtements elfiques bleus, se redressa et offrit aux Orques un sourire assassin.

"_Hello !_" dit-elle.

Puis, brandissant sa fidèle épée Ash, la jeune fille décapita un Orque, puis tournoya sur elle-même et transperça les deux autres au niveau du ventre.

Soudain, un Troll apparut derrière Gandalf et Bilbon, avec cinq Orques. Les deux amis commencèrent à battre les Orques à l'épée, mais le Troll approchait.

Niphredil acheva son dernière Orque puis tendit la main vers le Troll. Un énorme pic de glace jaillit de sa paume et transperça la tête du monstre.

Bilbon se retourna et sourit.

"Niphredil !" s'écria le magicien.

"Gandalf !" sourit la jeune fille. "Et vous, Bilbon !"

Fou de joie, le Hobbit la serra dans ses bras.

"Vous avez retrouvé vos pouvoirs !" dit Bilbon en reculant pour regarder sa chevelure blanche.

"Et juste au bon moment ! Mais comment… ?" demanda Gandalf.

"Plus tard, d'accord ? On a encore du ménage à faire !" dit la jeune fille.

Déployant ses ailes, elle fila sur Dale, droit vers l'endroit à Bard et ses hommes affrontaient les Orques.

Sans attendre, la jeune fille tendit les mains vers le ciel et ferma les yeux. Deux énormes globes de lumière bleu glace se formèrent entre ses doigts.

Puis elle les abattit sur le sol. Tous les combattants se figèrent en voyant cette jeune fille ailée qui déchainait au sol une mystérieuse magie.

Des tourbillons de glace se formèrent aux endroits touchés par les globes. Puis des créatures longues, aux membres effilés et hérissés de pics de glace, apparurent. Elles dardèrent leurs yeux bleus glace sur les Orques avec un rictus meurtrier.

"Abattez-moi ces sales monstres ! Protégez les humains !" cria Niphredil.

Obéissants, les golems de glace fondirent sur les Orques. D'abord désarçonnés par l'intervention de cet allié inattendu, les Hommes hésitèrent puis ils se relancèrent dans la bataille.

Bard leva brièvement les yeux et sourit à Niphredil. Cette dernière lui rendit son sourire, puis la jeune fille reporta son attention sur Erebor.

Elle eut le temps de voir, parmi les nains qui combattaient, trois d'entre eux montés sur des béliers et qui fonçaient vers la falaise où se trouvait Azog et ses Orques.

Juché sur son bélier, Thorïn transperçait les Orques qui lui barraient la route avec son épée.

Mais soudain, une bourrasque de neige lumineuse le frappa, avant de poursuivre son chemin et de se diriger vers les Orques près d'Erebor, les changeant aussitôt en statues de glace.

Surpris, Thorïn balaya l'espace du regard quand il l'aperçut. Il reconnut ses magnifiques ailes couleur neige, qui étincelaient au soleil.

Grâce à sa vue de nouveau bien développée, Niphredil croisa le regard du nain. Mais elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer son expression.

Thorïn se retourna pour commander son bélier tandis qu'il gravissait les falaises pour atteindre le repaire d'Azog, à Ravenhill.

Niphredil reporta son attention sur la bataille. Certains Orques dotés d'arcs semblaient essayer de la toucher. La jeune fille leur envoya des pics de glace, quand elle sentit une flèche la toucher à l'aile gauche.

Elle tomba au sol en retenant un cri de douleur. Repliant ses ailes, la jeune fille engagea le combat à l'épée.

Les Orques n'étaient plus aussi faciles à impression qu'autrefois. La guerre, la bataille, le sang, la présence galvanisante d'Azog semblaient leur donner des ailes.

La jeune fille repoussait un duo d'Orques armés de lances quand elle vit un autre surgir derrière elle.

Il tendit sa hache vers elle… quand une flèche le transperça dans le dos. Il tomba au sol, révélant un elfe blond vêtu de brun, aux yeux dorés animés par une lueur féroce.

"Naurendil !" cria Niphredil, soulagée.

L'elfe la rejoignit et la serra fort contre elle. Puis, reculant sans la lâcher à l'épaule, il sourit.

"Tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs ! Mais comment… ?" dit-il, à la fois soulagé, heureux et stupéfait.

"Plus tard, _melith nin_ ! On finit d'abord ça, okay ?"

Acquiesçant, Naurendil se mit en position. Dos à dos, les deux jeunes gens se mirent à combattre les Orques qui les approchaient.

Une fois la zone nettoyée, ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Bilbon et Gandalf, situés plus au nord de Dale.

"Gandalf ! C'est Thorïn !" cria Bilbon en pointant la direction des falaises.

"Avec Fili, Kili… et Dwalïn !" dit le magicien en regardant les béliers grimper les falaises au loin. "Il prend ses meilleurs guerriers."

"Pour faire quoi ?" demanda Bilbon.

"Couper la tête du serpent", dit Gandalf sur un ton menaçant.

"Azog…" souffla Niphredil.

Soudain, le bruit d'un cheval arrivant au galop lui parvint. Naurendil et elle se retournèrent et virent deux visages familiers arriver, juchés sur un cheval blanc.

"Gandalf !" cria le cavalier en tête.

"Legolas… Legolas Vertefeuille !" dit Gandalf en courant vers les deux elfes, l'autre étant Tauriel.

"Il y a une deuxième armée. Bolg mène des Orques de Gundabad. Ils sont tout près", dit le prince.

"Gundabad… Ils avaient tout prémédité. Azog nous assaille, puis Bolg attaque depuis le Nord", comprit le magicien.

"Le Nord ? Où est le Nord, au juste ?" demanda Bilbon en regardant autour de lui.

"Ravenhill", dit Gandalf.

"Ravenhill ?" dit Bilbon.

"Thorïn est là-bas. Sans compter Fili, Kili et Dwalïn !" réalisa Niphredil.

Tauriel regarda en direction de l'avant-poste d'Azog avec inquiétude. Kili était donc là-bas, lui aussi… Bilbon secoua la tête.

"On ne pourra jamais le prévenir à temps !" dit le Hobbit. "On n'a pas le temps…"

"Moi, si…" dit Niphredil.

Naurendil se tourna vers elle et secoua la tête.

"Alors ça, pas question ! Je connais ce regard, et je t'interdis d'aller là-bas. Même si tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs, c'est trop dangereux !"

Niphredil ferma les yeux et fit apparaître ses ailes. Tous virent alors que celle de gauche était endommagée. La jeune fille les fit bouger pour s'envoler, mais elle retomba en gémissant de douleur. Ces maudits Orques l'avaient bien amochée !

"Niphredil ! Vos ailes… Que s'est-il passé ?" dit Bilbon.

"Ce n'est pas grave. Rien d'important…"

"Mais vous n'arrivez pas à voler…"

Tauriel se tourna vers la selle du cheval blanc et y prit une gourde. Elle s'agenouilla près de Niphredil.

"Tenez, buvez. On va tous trouver une solution ensemble. Restez avec nous", dit l'elfe rousse.

Niphredil acquiesça. Avec un soupir, elle rentra ses ailes dans son dos puis but l'eau que l'elfe lui donna.

Une fois qu'elle eut étanché sa soif, la jeune fille se redressa. Avec Naurendil et Bilbon, elle suivit Gandalf en direction du marché central de la ville.

Thranduil menait le reste de ses troupes vers la sortie de la ville, pour quitter la bataille.

"Seigneur ! Envoyez vos guerriers à Ravenhill. Les nains vont être écrasés. Il faut prévenir Thorïn", dit Gandalf.

"Prévenez-le vous-même. Le sang des Elfes a assez coulé pour défendre cette terre maudite. C'est fini !" dit Thranduil en poursuivant son chemin, suivi de ses elfes.

Soudain, un golem de glace jaillit au bout de la rue qu'ils empruntaient et projeta une dizaine d'Orques contre un mur.

La créature se tourna vers le roi. Les elfes se tendirent. Que faire face à cette chose ?

Le monstre de glace darda ses yeux sur le roi. Son visage hérissé de pics blancs était couvert d'éclaboussures de sang d'Orque, lui donnant l'air encore plus menaçant.

La créature ouvrit grand la gueule et hurla, projetant sur les elfes une rafale de vent glacial. Puis, avec un reniflement méprisant, le golem fit volte-face et reprit son chemin vers les rues de Dale où des hommes avaient besoin d'aide face aux Orques.

Thranduil se tourna vers la sortie de la rue et vit que Niphredil se tenait là, auréolée d'une aura bleu glace comme les yeux de la créature.

Elle lui lança un regard menaçant, puis elle rejoignit Bilbon, Gandalf et Naurendil vers l'autre rue où Thranduil les avait quittés.

"… Ne soyez pas ridicule. Vous n'y arriverez pas", dit le magicien au semi-homme.

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce qu'ils vous verront arriver et vous tueront !" dit le magicien.

"Mais non. Ils ne me verront pas", dit Bilbon en haussant des épaules.

"Hors de question. Je ne le permets pas", dit Gandalf.

"Je ne demande pas votre permission, Gandalf", dit Bilbon.

Niphredil s'approcha.

"Je veillerai sur lui", dit la jeune fille.

Naurendil ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la jeune fille fit réapparaître ses ailes. Elles étaient en parfait état, grâce à l'eau qu'elle avait bue.

"Je ne te demande pas la permission non plus, Naurendil", dit-elle.

L'elfe secoua la tête puis s'approcha et posa la main sur la joue fraîche de sa bien-aimée.

"On en reparlera quand ce sera fini", dit-il.

"Quand ce sera fini", convint Niphredil.

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa. Leur baiser était féroce, comme s'ils se doutaient que ce pourrait être le dernier.

Une fois leur embrassade rompue, Niphredil suivit Bilbon vers l'une des maisons derrière eux.

Là, une fois hors de vue des autres, Bilbon sortit son anneau. Niphredil tournoya sur elle-même, s'enveloppant d'un nuage de glace qui la rendit invisible.

Une fois tous deux à l'abri des regards ennemis, la jeune fille saisit le Hobbit sous les épaules et prit son envol.

Direction Ranvehill.


	7. Adieu, ma rose de l'hiver

_Merci à **Naheiah**, **Kana-chan01**, **Neiflheim**, **Luna dans les Etoiles** et **Lizzia0901** pour les reviews. _

_Je suis en pleine phase d'écriture frénétique, voici donc la suite plus tôt que prévue. _

_Même si j'appréhende votre réaction en lisant ce chapitre…_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tolkien sauf les personnages de Niphredil, Clara et Naurendil, ils sont sortis tout droit de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Adieu, ma rose de l'hiver**

Niphredil déposa Bilbon près de l'entrée des ruines.

"Allez-y", dit la jeune fille.

"Quoi ? Mais, et vous… ? On est tout près !"

"Je sais, mais je veux vérifier l'arrière, là où les nains n'ont pas encore été. Avec mes pouvoirs, je peux retarder l'arrivée de l'armée de Bolg. Vous aurez ainsi du temps pour tous repartir en bas. Allez, Bilbon !" dit la jeune fille.

Acquiesçant, le Hobbit se mit à gravir les escaliers menant aux tours.

Niphredil le regarda s'éloigner en soupirant. En fait, elle n'avait pas tout dit à Bilbon. Certes, elle comptait ériger une grande barrière de glace pour arrêter l'armée de Bolg, mais surtout… elle ne voulait pas croiser Thorïn.

Elle avait trop peur de sa réaction si jamais elle se retrouvait face à lui.

La jeune fille s'envola vers le grand lac débouchant sur une immense chute d'eau gelée. Arrivée sur le rivage, elle s'arrêta.

Le vent soufflait fort ici. Des nuages entiers de flocons de neige flottaient, ballotés par les turbulences.

Soudain, Niphredil s'arrêta. Elle porta la main à son cœur en grimaçant. Elle avait une étrange sensation… Une sensation de froid et douleur qui lui était familière. La douleur… La douleur quand quelqu'un que l'on aime meurt ! En tant que médium capable de communiquer avec les fantômes, la jeune fille connaissait cette sensation.

_Oh non ! Qui… ?_

Elle se retourna et vit un nain près d'elle. Il regardait autour de lui avec l'air perdu.

"Oh non… Fili ?" dit la jeune fille, la voix brisée.

Le nain blond leva ses yeux vers elle et parut soulagé en la voyant.

"Niphredil… ? Où est-ce que je… ? Comment ?"

La jeune fille tendit doucement la main vers lui. Fili regarda ses mains puis leva la tête avec l'air inquiet.

"Je ne sens plus le froid…" dit-il.

Kili apparut bientôt près de lui. Il semblait en état de choc. Niphredil tomba à genoux en gémissant.

"Non ! Non, pas vous deux… Pas vous deux ! Nooooon !" gémit la jeune fille.

Comprenant à sa réaction ce qui leur arrivait, les deux nains la regardèrent avec tristesse. La mémoire leur revenait peu à peu, et avec elle l'horreur de la vérité : ils étaient morts.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi elle pouvait les voir et les entendre, car ils levèrent la tête et prirent l'air alarmé.

"ATTENTION !" crièrent-ils en chœur, avant de disparaître.

Niphredil se retourna et roula sur le côté, esquivant l'épée d'un Orque. La jeune fille saisit Ash et le décapita d'un coup. Mais déjà d'autres arrivaient sur le lac.

Furieuse, Niphredil se mit à les combattre sans réfléchir. Les mouvements de la jeune fille étaient gracieux et mortels. Parfaitement à l'aise sur la glace, le vent froid et la neige multipliaient ses forces. Son épée luisait d'une puissante lumière bleue. Chaque fois qu'une épée d'Orque la touchait, elle se changeait en glace, puis le bras qui la tenait gelait sur le coup.

Les Orques touchés au ventre ou aux bras étaient eux-mêmes gelés, lentement, provoquant une lente agonie. Niphredil les tuait tous en frappant, taillant, coupant dans le tas.

Soudain, elle vit Thorïn tomber depuis une esplanade rocheuse donnant sur les ruines et glisser vers elle.

"_**À MORT !**_" cria Azog en fonçant sur lui.

Niphredil tendit la main vers lui. Un pic de glace se planta dans l'épaule de l'Orque, le faisant reculer.

Thorïn en profita pour se redresser et affronter d'autres Orques qui arrivaient à la rescousse d'Azog. Certains ne purent aller loin, car Legolas, au sommet d'une tour derrière Thorïn, tirait des flèches sur les Orques.

L'elfe dut pourtant vite abandonner, car derrière lui, il pouvait entendre Tauriel qui avait besoin d'aide.

Niphredil l'aperçut aussi, qui dégringolait une falaise avec l'air mal en point. Et Bolg s'approchait d'elle !

La jeune fille voulut l'aider, quand elle vit un autre Orque, avec un œil blanc, frapper Thorïn au visage et le faire glisser vers le bord de la chute d'eau gelée.

Déployant ses ailes, la jeune fille vola jusqu'à lui. Elle l'arrêta dans la glissade en l'attrapant par son gilet. Le nain leva les yeux vers elle. Tous deux restèrent figés un instant.

Puis, lentement, Niphredil tendit la main vers lui. Thorïn regarda un moment sa main… avant de la saisir pour se redresser.

L'Orque fondit sur eux. Niphredil souleva le nain dans les airs et le fit tournoyer. Thorïn trancha net la tête du monstre, quand un autre apparut, armé d'une arbalète. Niphredil replia d'instinct ses ailes et tomba au sol avec le nain.

Tous deux reprirent le combat à même le sol. Niphredil se retrouva aux prises avec un orque énorme, armé de deux lances.

La jeune fille fit la grimace. La lance était dure à parer avec une épée, même magique. Thorïn affrontait lui-même un Orque avec un œil blanc, armé d'une lourde masse hérissée de pics. Et son adversaire semblait déterminé à le pousser vers le bord.

Niphredil esquiva un coup de lance au niveau du ventre. L'Orque ne la laissa pas se redresser, il tenta un autre coup au niveau de la tête.

La jeune fille se baissa. L'Orque en profita pour la frapper dans le dos avec sa lance.

Niphredil tomba au sol en hurlant de douleur. Le fer de l'arme s'était planté net dans sa colonne vertébrale ! Serrant les poings, elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle frappa la glace du plat de ses mains en invoquant sa magie. La glace recouvrant le lac répondit aussitôt à sa demande. Des pics de glace se formèrent, montant droit vers le haut et ils empalèrent net l'Orque.

Elle se redressa et vit que Thorïn était acculé au bord. Allongé sur le dos, son adversaire se préparait à le tuer ! Niphredil voulut se redresser pour l'aider, mais la douleur dans son dos l'en empêcha. Elle se dépêcha de poser les mains sur ses plaies. De la glace apparut dessus, stoppant net l'hémorragie.

Elle leva la tête et vit soudain l'Orque tomber dans le vide. Thorïn eut le temps de lui arracher l'épée plantée dans son ventre : Orcrist !

Le nain jeta un bref regard en bas, regardant le fils de Thranduil tuer Bolg en le faisant tomber dans le vide avec les débris d'une tour suspendue au-dessus du vide.

Le nain courut près de la jeune fille.

"Vous êtes blessée…" dit-il.

"Je survivrai… Thorïn ! Vos neveux, ils…"

"Je sais. Mais il faut vous emmener loin d'ici et vous soigner, si vous ne voulez pas les rejoindre !" siffla Thorïn.

Soudain, un grognement attira leur attention en direction de la rive. Azog se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux.

"Thorïn…" dit Niphredil.

"Restez ici. Je m'en occupe", dit le nain.

La jeune fille voulut lui dire que non, c'était de la folie. Elle voulait l'aider, mais elle avait mal, et sa magie s'épuisait, trop occupée à soigner ses blessures.

Lentement, Thorïn s'approcha d'Azog. Soudain, un cor d'Orque retentit. L'armée de Bolg apparut derrière lui. L'Orque eut un sourire méchant.

Niphredil secoua la tête. Non ! Elle ne permettrait pas ça ! Ce serait peut-être son dernier geste avant de mourir, mais au moins elle aurait agi en amie envers Thorïn jusqu'au bout !

Se mettant à genoux, la jeune fille inspira lentement, comme Elrond le lui avait appris.

Inspirer…

Expirer…

"_**Ta magie de l'hiver est le reflet de ton âme**_", avait dit le dragon blanc.

Niphredil porta les mains à son cœur. Le vent glacial qui soufflait sur le lac sembla soudain se concentrer vers la jeune fille. Thorïn et Azog se tournèrent vers elle.

La neige flottait en tourbillons autour de la jeune fille. Elle semblait même se fondre avec sa chevelure blanche.

Niphredil redressa la tête. Son visage était recouvert de belles écailles argentées, ses yeux étaient bleu translucide et ses pupilles fendues.

Ouvrant grand les bras, Niphredil créa des filaments de cristaux de glace qui flottèrent au-dessus d'elle, formant un immense dragon blanc. Celui-ci se dressa haut dans le ciel, puis ouvrit grand la gueule.

Une gigantesque vague de vent polaire jaillit de sa gueule et fendit l'air, fonçant droit sur l'armée qui arrivait derrière Azog.

Ce dernier regarda avec horreur la vague de froid frapper tout le bataillon et les changer en statues de glace, les tuant sur le coup.

Niphredil frappa dans ses mains. Toutes les statues d'Orques glacés explosèrent en morceaux de chair congelée, qui tombèrent au sol.

Fou de rage, Azog se tourna vers la jeune fille. À bout de forces, celle-ci tomba au sol et perdit connaissance. Elle se sentit sombrer dans l'obscurité.

L'Orque Pâle voulut se jeter sur elle pour la tuer, mais Thorïn bloqua son épée avec Orcrist.

Le combat entre les deux ennemis commença.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un cri d'aigle réveilla la jeune fille.

Un aigle ?

Niphredil ouvrit les yeux et vit les oiseaux géants qui volaient dans le ciel, faisant tomber des Orques prisonniers dans leurs serres, tandis que d'autres faisaient tomber des ours envoyés par Beorn pour combattre l'ennemi.

La jeune fille se redressa et mit quelques secondes à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

Sa blessure avait guéri, elle ne ressentait même plus la douleur.

Elle était toujours sur le lac gelé. Il régnait un tel silence, à présent…

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit, plus loin, le cadavre d'Azog. Lentement, elle s'approcha de lui. Pas de doute, il était mort. L'épée de Thorïn était plantée dans son ventre.

En le voyant mort, la jeune fille ressentit un étrange choc.

C'était lui qui avait détruit son ancienne vie sur Terre.

C'était lui qui lui avait fait boire du sang de dragon.

C'était lui qui avait scellé son destin sur Arda.

Et maintenant, il était mort.

Ce qui signifiait que Thorïn avait gagné !

La jeune fille le chercha du regard. Lorsqu'elle le vit allongé plus loin, près des escaliers des ruines, elle prit peur.

"Thorïn !"

La jeune fille atterrit dans une glissade près de lui et le regarda. Le nain avait encore les yeux ouverts et respirait difficilement. Du sang maculait son visage, il avait une balafre à la tempe. Et Niphredil vit qu'il avait une horrible plaie au ventre qui lui faisait perdre beaucoup de sang.

La jeune fille invoqua aussitôt son pouvoir et fit apparaître une couche de glace sur la blessure pour stopper l'hémorragie.

"Niphredil…" murmura le nain.

"Chut ! Ne bougez pas ! Je vais vous soigner, ça va aller…"

Mais soudain, Niphredil ne put créer plus de magie. Elle sentit la soif assécher sa gorge.

_Oh non ! Pas maintenant ! Pas maintenant… _

"Allez, bon sang !" cria Niphredil en agitant frénétiquement les doigts.

Thorïn prit doucement sa main dans la sienne.

"Je suis désolé pour… pour ce que j'ai fait…" dit le nain.

Niphredil regarda Thorïn. Il la fixait avec l'air triste, presque effrayé. Il avait conscience qu'il allait mourir, et il ne voulait pas partir sans avoir au moins obtenu le pardon de son amie.

"Je suis désolée aussi", dit Niphredil.

Thorïn fut pris d'un éclat de rire qui se changea en une toux douloureuse. Il cracha du sang. Niphredil fit la grimace. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. La glace lui donnerait un peu de répit, il perdait moins vite du sang. Mais l'hémorragie persistait en lui. La magie ne parvenait pas à le soigner.

"Vous n'avez pas à être désolée… Vous avez toujours été là… Sans vous, jamais nous n'aurions été aussi loin… Je n'aurais jamais retrouvé mon royaume…"

"Thorïn, je vous en prie, ne parlez pas ! Des renforts vont arriver, alors économisez vos forces. S'il vous plaît !" supplia Niphredil.

"Inutile… Je sais que je vais mourir… Mais je voulais vous parler… une dernière fois… Ma belle magicienne de glace… ! Depuis que je vous ai vue dans cette superbe robe rouge… à Lacville… le soir de la fête… Vous étiez si belle… comme une rose qui résistait aux frimas de l'hiver…"

Lentement, il tendit la main et caressa la joue de la jeune fille, y laissant une trace sanglante. Mais Niphredil était trop choquée pour en tenir compte.

"C'est pour cela que j'ai ressenti une telle rage en apprenant votre secret… Mon cœur était brisé ! Je me suis abandonné au Mal du Dragon pour oublier… Mais même alors, votre visage revenait me hanter…"

Une nouvelle quinte de toux interrompit le nain. Niphredil ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Elle retrouva ses esprits en entendant Bilbon arriver près d'eux.

"Bilbon !" dit Thorïn.

"Ne bougez pas. Restez tranquille", dit le Hobbit.

"Je n'arrive pas à le soigner. Il a une hémorragie interne ! Où est Gandalf ?" dit Niphredil, affolée.

Bilbon porta la main à sa bouche pour retenir un cri. La blessure de Thorïn était grave ! La glace qui recouvrait sa plaie était rouge et commençait à fondre.

"Je suis content de vous voir. Je veux vous quitter en ami", dit le nain.

"Non. Vous n'irez nulle part, Thorïn. Vous allez vivre", dit Bilbon avec fermeté.

"Je regrette mes paroles et mes actes. Vous avez agi en véritable ami, comme Niphredil. Pardonnez-moi… tous les deux. J'étais aveugle. Je suis désolé… de vous avoir infligé ces épreuves", dit le nain.

"Non ! Non, non, non, non, je me réjouis d'avoir enduré ces épreuves, Thorïn. Toutes, sans exception ! Un Sacquet n'en mérite vraiment pas tant", dit Bilbon.

Thorïn se tourna vers lui et sourit.

"Adieu… Maître Cambrioleur. Retournez à vos livres. Et à votre fauteuil. Plantez vos arbres. Regardez-les grandir. Si davantage de gens préféraient leur chez-soi à l'or… le monde serait bien plus joyeux…"

Puis il se tourna vers Niphredil. Lentement, avec un ultime effort, il tendit l'index vers la joue de la jeune fille. Une larme se posa dessus et se changea en une perle de glace. Le nain la mit dans son poing, qu'il posa ensuite contre son cœur.

"Un diamant… plus beau… que l'Arkenstone… ! J'emporte ce joyau… avec moi… dans l'au-delà… ma belle rose de l'hiver…" dit le nain avec un faible sourire.

Malgré ses larmes, Niphredil se força à sourire. Doucement, elle prit le visage du nain entre ses mains.

"Merci pour tout, Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne, Grand Roi sous la Montagne", dit-elle.

Puis elle se pencha et déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres du nain. Thorïn ferma doucement les yeux, savourant le contact des lèvres douces et fraîches de Niphredil.

Lorsque la jeune fille se redressa, elle sentit à nouveau la morsure froide dans son cœur. Elle se redressa lentement et vit le fantôme de Thorïn, debout près de son corps désormais sans vie, avant de disparaître.

Bilbon ne vit rien. Il secoua le corps de son ami, le suppliant de rester, de tenir bon, de regarder les aigles qui arrivaient dans le ciel.

Niphredil prit le Hobbit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle.

Les deux amis sanglotèrent ensemble un moment, pleurant la perte de leur ami.


	8. Épilogue

_Suite à toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues sur le dernier chapitre, j'ai décidé de vous donner la fin, en espérant qu'elle vous remontera un peu le moral…  
_

_Merci à **Sabrinabella**, **Marie1410**, **Kana-chan01**, **Naheiah**, **Lizzia0901** et **Lereniel** pour leurs reviews. _

_DISCLAIMER : Le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tolkien sauf les personnages de Niphredil, Clara et Naurendil, ils sont sortis tout droit de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Épilogue**

Depuis que la bataille avait pris fin, un silence étonnant régnait sur toute la région.

Niphredil avait l'impression que la terre était fatiguée, mais apaisée que la guerre ait pris fin.

Les gens de Dale firent sonner les grands cors pour rendre hommage aux morts.

Les corps de Thorïn, Fili et Kili furent ramenés pour être embaumés à Erebor. Daïn étant son plus proche parent, il régnerait sur Erebor. Restait à trouver quelqu'un pour diriger le Royaume des Monts de Fer, mais Niphredil ne s'en souciait guère.

Toutes ces histoires de politique n'avaient jamais été sa tasse de thé, même lorsqu'elle ne faisait qu'étudier l'histoire des rois et des reines de la Terre du Milieu dans les livres de la bibliothèque d'Elrond.

Après avoir recueilli le dernier souffle de Thorïn, la jeune fille avait pris le chemin des ruines de Ravenhill sans but précis. Bilbon était resté assis sur les marches du lac gelé, à fixer le vide. Gandalf l'avait rejoint.

Niphredil aurait sûrement erré sans but précis un long moment si Naurendil ne l'avait pas retrouvé. L'elfe l'avait gardée serrée contre lui un moment, et Niphredil avait apprécié cette étreinte. Il était vivant. Et enfin, ils pouvaient cesser de penser à tout ça.

Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent les ruines et prirent en silence le chemin d'Erebor. Gandalf finit par les rejoindre, avec des chevaux apprêtés.

Le petit groupe attendit aux portes d'Erebor que Bilbon se décide à les rejoindre. Ce dernier arriva bientôt, avec un grand sac chargé de souvenirs de toute cette aventure. Balïn était avec lui.

"Il y aura une grande fête, ce soir. On chantera des chansons. On contera des histoires. Et Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne entrera dans la légende", dit le vieux nain.

"Vous l'honorez ainsi. Mais pour moi, il n'était pas ça. Il était… Pour moi… Il était…"

Bilbon parut chercher ses mots, avant de secouer la tête, signe que ce n'était pas la peine de chercher.

Niphredil s'approcha lentement et prit gentiment le sac du Hobbit.

"Bon, je crois qu'on va s'éclipser. Dites au revoir aux autres pour nous", fit Bilbon.

"Vous pouvez le leur dire vous-mêmes !" dit Balïn.

Les deux amis se retournèrent et sourirent en voyant le reste de la Compagnie aligné devant l'entrée : Dori, Gloïn, Bifur, Bombur, Ori, Bofur, Dwalïn, Nori et Oïn.

Si Bilbon sourit, Niphredil quant à elle hésita. Elle savait que Thorïn n'avait pas apprécié de connaître la vérité sur son pouvoir. Mais qu'en était-il des autres, maintenant ?

Bilbon s'approcha d'eux.

"Si l'un d'entre vous passe par Cul-de-Sac… Le thé est à 4 heures. Il y a de la nourriture à profusion. Vous êtes tous les bienvenus."

Les nains s'inclinèrent respectueusement. Bilbon fit mine de se retourner, quand il s'arrêta.

"Ah, et… inutile de frapper."

Les nains sourirent. Niphredil prit peur en réalisant que c'était peut-être son tour de parler ou d'agir. Mais que faire ?

Elle n'eut pas à y réfléchir, car Dwalïn s'avança vers elle. Tous deux semblèrent se jauger en silence, avant que le nain lui tende un paquet de tissu noué avec une ficelle. Niphredil le prit à deux mains. Il était très lourd !

"Tenez. C'est pour vous", dit Dwalïn.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Niphredil.

"Fili et Kili jugeaient que Thorïn avait eu tort de vous bannir, sans même vous remettre votre quinze pour cent du trésor. Alors, ils ont pioché eux-mêmes dans le trésor et choisi ce que l'on devrait vous remettre", dit le guerrier nain.

Niphredil dénoua la ficelle et écarta les pans de tissu, découvrant une paire de mitaines en laines, une écharpe dans la même matière et un coffret en pierre. Elle l'ouvrit et vit qu'il renfermait une bonne poignée de pièces d'or ainsi que de nombreuses petites pierres précieuses : rubis, saphirs, opales, émeraudes… Et aussi un parchemin.

"_Chère Niphredil,_

_J'espère qu'oncle Thorïn n'a pas été trop dur avec vous. D'après Balïn, il a carrément essayé de vous tuer ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire. _

_Mais j'avoue que c'est encore plus dur d'imaginer que vous avez du sang de dragon en vous, à cause d'Azog. Si c'est le cas, moi et mon frère sommes heureux de constater que cela n'a pas entaché votre âme. Vous avez toujours été une amie sincère et loyale envers chacun de nous. _

_Fili aurait aimé écrire la lettre lui-même, à sa façon, mais nous avons tiré au sort en jouant à pierre-papier-ciseaux comme vous nous l'aviez appris, et c'est moi qui ai gagné ! _

_Peu importe, car je sais qu'il y a un point sur lequel nous sommes d'accord tous les deux, et que nous pouvons l'exprimer ici sans problème sur ce parchemin : vous êtes toujours notre magicienne de l'hiver préférée. Froide à l'extérieur, mais généreuse et loyale à l'intérieur. _

_J'espère que nous vous reverrons quand tout ça sera fini. J'aimerais voir à quoi vous ressemblez, avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux noisette. _

_Ori a tricoté des mitaines et une écharpe pour vous, car maintenant que vous n'êtes plus immunisée contre le froid, vous en aurez sûrement besoin. Et Oïn aimerait vous revoir, pour vérifier votre état de santé. Il sait que les rhumes s'attrapent facilement dans cette région particulièrement froide, sans parler de l'hiver qui arrive à grands pas ! _

_Mon frère et moi espérons que nous pourrons vous remettre ces vêtements et ce coffre en mains propres. Vous connaissant, vous vous jugerez indigne de ces présents. Vous nous disiez toujours que vous trouviez votre pouvoir peu enviable, que ça faisait de vous une personne anormale. _

_Même si aujourd'hui nous savons pourquoi vous pensez ça, cela n'affecte en rien notre décision. Sinon, considérez ce coffre comme un cadeau de mariage. _

_Fili et moi espérons que vous nous inviterez. Après tout, nous sommes vos paparazzis attitrés, ne l'oubliez pas ! (Ai-je écrit le mot correctement, cette fois ?)_

_Avec toute mon amitié, _

_Kili, fils de Dís et héritier de Durïn. _

_P.S : Fili vous envoie aussi ses amitiés. _

_P.P.S : Dwalïn aussi. Il m'a menacé avec sa massue pour que je l'ajoute. _

_P.P.P.S : Tous les autres aussi, en fait. Nous nous sommes tous cotisés pour le coffre._"

Niphredil sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Elle reconnaissait bien Kili dans ce message. Et ces post-scriptums… Elle releva les yeux vers les nains et leur offrit à chacun un sourire ému auquel tous lui répondirent.

"Merci à tous. Du fond du cœur", dit la jeune fille.

Les nains s'inclinèrent une dernière fois. Puis, Niphredil et Bilbon se retournèrent et commencèrent à s'éloigner, avec Gandalf et Naurendil.

Le petit groupe chevaucha toute la journée, loin d'Erebor et de Dale. Ils passèrent près de Lacville. Arrivés là, ils s'arrêtèrent pour regarder les ruines. Niphredil chercha Kaito des yeux, mais elle se doutait qu'il ne se manifesterait pas. Le Japonais lui avait dit avant qu'ils se quittent pour qu'elle parte se battre : les autres personnes ayant bu du sang de dragon souhaitaient garder leur anonymat. Pas question que Thranduil ou d'autres gens peu enviables tentent de les asservir !

"Niphredil… Je pense que nous aimerions tous savoir comment vous avez retrouvé vos pouvoirs, à présent. Vous avez pris du sang sur le cadavre de Smaug, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Gandalf.

"Oui…" dit la jeune fille, peu désireuse d'entrer dans les détails.

"Comment avez-vous fait ? Je veux dire… Avec l'eau, les ruines, pour atteindre le corps immergé de Smaug…" dit Bilbon.

"Je n'ai pas envie d'entrer dans les détails, Bilbon. Pour être honnête, j'aimerais même ne plus penser à tout ça. La douleur est encore présente en moi", dit la jeune fille.

Et ce n'était pas faux, même si elle s'en voulait d'utiliser ce prétexte pour les obliger à ne plus l'interroger. Tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur route, elle regarda Gandalf et Naurendil. Tous deux la fixaient avec l'air peu convaincu. Ils savaient qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose.

Niphredil décida qu'elle dirait tout à Naurendil le moment venu, quand ils seraient bien seuls. Et Gandalf… Même si elle aimait beaucoup le magicien, elle se doutait qu'il ne garderait pas le secret. Il en parlerait aux magiciens de son ordre, et ceux-ci pourraient alerter d'autres personnes. Non, mieux valait ne rien lui dire.

"Naurendil, tu peux me dire maintenant comment tu as réussi à quitter le camp de Thranduil alors que tu y étais retenu prisonnier ?" dit la jeune fille.

"Oh, ça… Le roi est venu me voir et m'a dit qu'il t'avait capturée. Il affirmait avoir réussi à t'engager en faisant pression surtout avec une histoire de poison. Il m'a dit que si je voulais que tu reçoives l'antidote, je devais redevenir un de ses guerriers. Je n'y ai pas cru sur le coup, j'étais fou de rage. Mais il m'a montré ton pendentif pour prouver ses dires. Commençant à douter, j'ai accepté son marché. Si c'était vrai, je voulais que tu reçoives l'antidote. D'autant que j'y voyais une opportunité de sortir de ma prison et de participer à la bataille. Je pensais qu'une fois cela fini, je pourrais te rejoindre. Et c'est ce qui s'est produit, en fin de compte."

Niphredil hocha la tête. Elle porta la main à son cou. Son pendentif lui manquait toujours. Mais la jeune fille ne voulait plus avoir affaire à Thranduil. Elle avait déjà beaucoup récupéré : son pouvoir, son futur, son bien-aimé, ses amis… Elle avait même un coffre plein de richesses attaché à la selle de son cheval. Et ils prenaient tous le chemin de la maison. Cela suffisait amplement.

Bientôt, la nuit tomba, aussi décidèrent-ils de monter le camp. Naurendil prit le premier quart, puis Niphredil le relaya.

Tandis que son fiancé et ses amis dormaient, la jeune fille se plongea dans la contemplation des flammes.

"Vous vous faites encore du souci."

Niphredil leva la tête et sourit en voyant le fantôme de Thorïn.

"Je me disais bien que vous reviendriez vous manifester !" dit la jeune fille.

Le nain lui sourit.

"Et vous, vous continuez de me surprendre, rose de l'hiver. C'est donc vrai, vous pouvez communiquer avec les morts", dit le roi nain en la regardant avec un mélange de curiosité et d'admiration. "C'est le sang de dragon qui… ?"

"Non. Ce don-là, je l'ai depuis ma naissance. C'est de famille."

"Je vois. Au fait, j'ai vu votre sœur, Clara. Elle m'a appris ce que vous a fait Thranduil. Cet elfe est plus fourbe encore que je ne l'avais imaginé : vous empoisonner pour vous garder sous son contrôle… J'ai été faire un tour dans son bureau, et j'y ai semé une belle pagaille. Il aura une belle surprise en rentrant chez lui, à Mirkwood", ricana Thorïn.

"Et vos neveux ? Ils sont partis dans l'au-delà, ou bien… ?"

"Fili est avec ma sœur, Dís. Il veille sur elle. Kili a décidé de veiller quelque temps sur cette elfe, Tauriel…"

Le roi-nain ne put réprimer une grimace en imaginant la relation que son neveu avait eue avec une elfe.

"Et vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?" dit Niphredil.

"Je m'inquiétais. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Depuis que je suis dans cet… état, je peux voir, entendre et faire bien plus de choses qu'avant. Bon, je dois y aller", dit Thorïn.

"Au revoir…" dit Niphredil.

Une fois que son ami eut disparu, la jeune fille resta à veiller toute la nuit.

Le voyage se poursuivit et dura un bon mois. Bilbon et Niphredil avaient du mal à croire que c'était le même trajet, tant tout était calme. Et dire qu'à l'aller, ils avaient vécu tant de péripéties et rencontré nombre d'obstacles !

Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint Fondcombe, Niphredil se sentit enfin tranquille. Lorsque tous arrivèrent aux portes de la demeure d'Elrond, la jeune fille vit qu'Elrond et Lindir les attendaient au bas des marches.

Niphredil venait de sauter de selle quand elle entendit des cris.

"NIPHREDIL !"

La jeune fille vit soudain deux elfes bruns identiques fondre sur elle. L'un d'eux la souleva dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer.

"Elrohir ! Elladan !" rit la jeune fille, heureuse.

"Pousse-toi, Rohir ! C'est mon tour de la tenir !" dit Elladan.

Elrohir la tint encore une minute avant qu'enfin, Elladan puisse la serrer à son tour dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme venait de la relâcher quand soudain, un petit garçon bondit des marches et lui sauta au cou. Niphredil faillit tomber en avant, mais parvint à se redresser et le tint serré contre elle en riant toujours.

"Estel ! Salut, mon grand !" dit la jeune fille en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant.

"T'es revenue ! Je savais que tu reviendrais !" dit le jeune garçon.

Niphredil déposa un baiser sur son front. Le petit garçon lui avait tant manqué ! Lindir lui offrit un sourire chaleureux en s'inclinant.

"Bon retour parmi nous, dame Niphredil", dit l'elfe.

Elrond s'approcha ensuite et la serra contre elle doucement, mais chaleureusement, comme un père heureux de retrouver sa fille.

"Bienvenue chez toi, mon enfant", dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Plus tard, une fois tous installés dans des chambres confortables et rafraîchis, Niphredil, Bilbon, Gandalf et Naurendil prirent part à un dîner dans la cour de la demeure d'Elrond avec ce dernier ainsi que Lindir, Elrohir et Elladan.

Là, les quatre compagnons racontèrent leurs aventures. Tous écoutèrent avec surprise le récit de Gandalf concernant son périple à Dol Guldur, la tentative pour libérer Thrór avant qu'il ne meure, et le Nécromancien…

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand les histoires furent achevées. Niphredil s'aperçut alors que Bilbon s'était endormi sur sa chaise.

Compréhensive, la jeune fille le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers sa chambre avec Naurendil. Une fois le Hobbit confortablement installé dans son lit, les jeunes gens ressortirent en silence et marchèrent un moment en silence à travers les couloirs.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille. Niphredil prit conscience que ce serait la première fois depuis leur départ de Dale qu'ils seraient obligés de dormir dans une pièce différente. L'idée de s'isoler dans sa chambre effrayait la jeune fille. Ce serait comme si toute cette aventure n'était qu'un rêve, déjà loin et oublié…

Mais l'elfe ne semblait guère partager son trouble. Il l'embrassa sur le front puis lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Niphredil le regarda s'éloigner puis voulut ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, quand elle se souvint d'une chose qu'elle voulait faire.

La jeune fille prit le chemin de la bibliothèque du seigneur Elrond. La douce quiétude qui y régnait l'apaisait toujours. Niphredil était heureuse que rien n'ait changé en ces lieux. C'était rassurant. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue chez elle. Oui, enfin elle pouvait se sentir chez elle en Terre du Milieu.

Soulevant les pans de sa robe, la jeune fille monta l'escalier et s'arrêta devant la statue portant les tronçons de Narsil. Elle se tourna vers le mur et regarda la fresque. Isildur brandissait le tronçon de garde vers Sauron. Lui-même levait haut son marteau pour le frapper. Et à son doigt brillait un anneau doré. Niphredil observa attentivement le joyau. Malgré les écritures elfiques en lettres de feu, la ressemblance avec l'anneau de Bilbon était troublante. Était-il possible que… ?

"Grande-sœur ?"

Niphredil se retourna et sourit. Clara se tenait devant elle. La lumière de la lune passant à travers les fenêtres conférait à la petite fantôme une aura argentée qui lui allait bien.

"Bonsoir, Clara."

"Tu vois, tout s'est bien passé. Je t'avais dit que tu ressortirais de cette histoire indemne avec ton amoureux."

"Oui, c'est vrai… Et toi ? Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas te la jouer poltergeist et me hanter pour l'éternité ?"

"Non, t'inquiète ! Mais je voulais juste te souhaiter bonne nuit. Bonne nuit, grande-sœur."

"Bonne nuit, Clara."

Une fois le fantôme de sa sœur dissipé, la jeune fille sourit.

Le lendemain matin, alors que tous prenaient le petit-déjeuner, Naurendil et Niphredil annoncèrent à la tablée leurs fiançailles. La nouvelle fut accueillie avec joie par les elfes de Fondcombe. Un mariage ! Une belle occasion de faire la fête.

Il fut décidé que le mariage aurait lieu dans un an, le temps que Bilbon et les nains aient le temps de remettre leurs affaires en ordre chez eux chacun de leur côté. Gandalf devait lui-même régler certaines affaires personnelles, des choses de magicien comme disait Bofur.

Le léger problème qui survint ensuite fut la liste des invités : Niphredil souhaitait inviter Bilbon, mais aussi les nains de la Compagnie. Elrond et Lindir firent une légère grimace en entendant ça. Mais Niphredil assura qu'ils seraient civilisés cette fois, elle avait quelques tours de magie dans son sac pour les empêcher de se baigner dans les fontaines de la cité ou dévaliser les réserves de vin aux cuisines. Bard et ses enfants reçurent également une invitation.

De son côté, Naurendil comptait inviter Legolas et Tauriel. Si ce premier répondit positivement à l'invitation par courrier, la deuxième en revanche déclina leur offre, en leur souhaitant néanmoins beaucoup de bonheur, à elle et son fiancé. La jeune femme comptait prendre un bateau pour Valinor dans un mois. Niphredil comprit que son chagrin suite à la mort de Kili ne s'était pas estompé. Le mariage risquait de raviver la douleur, il valait donc mieux ne pas insister.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_1 an plus tard… _

"Alors, ça y est ?" demanda Niphredil.

Armée d'une brosse et d'épingles, Aerlinniel leva les yeux de la tête de la jeune fille qu'elle tentait de coiffer en une élégante coiffure.

"Un peu de patience, Niphredil, j'ai bientôt fini. Mais tes cheveux sont très lisses, j'ai du mal à faire tenir les fleurs dessus… Dis-moi, tu es sûre pour la couleur de ta robe ? Connaissant tes goûts, je pensais que tu aurais choisi du bleu…"

"Non, je veux porter une robe de mariée blanche, j'y tiens. C'est ce que ma mère aurait voulu", dit la jeune fille.

Une fois coiffée, Aerlinniel autorisa son amie à se lever et à se diriger vers le grand miroir de la salle. Niphredil eut le souffle coupé en voyant son apparence.

Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient retenus par une natte en couronne sur sa tête, le reste de sa chevelure s'étalait gracieusement dans son dos. Des fleurs, des niphredils, avaient été glissées dans la natte, formant une jolie couronne qui se mariait à la perfection avec sa chevelure et lui conférait un délicat parfum.

Quant à la robe… Elle était faite dans une coupe elfique simple : longue, avec les épaules nues, les manches longues s'évasaient à partir des coudes et tombaient en voiles vaporeux le long de ses bras. Une belle ceinture ornée de perles de nacre entourait sa taille. Le tissu de la robe était orné de motifs de plantes en fil argenté, ce qui donnait à la robe un éclat magique lorsque la jeune fille bougeait.

Niphredil regarda son cou et fit la moue. Elle n'avait toujours pas récupéré son pendentif. Lorsqu'Elrond avait appris que Thranduil l'avait pris, il avait bien tenté de le récupérer en lui envoyant une demande par courrier. Mais le roi avait répondu qu'il se ferait un plaisir de le remettre à Niphredil si elle venait le récupérer elle-même à Mirkwood, où elle y serait traitée en hôte de marque. Elrond et la jeune fille s'étaient mis d'accord sur la réponse à envoyer : pas question ! Elrond l'avait renvoyée par lettre, dans un courrier fort poli, bien sûr.

On frappa à la porte.

"Entrez !" dit Aerlinniel.

La porte s'ouvrit. Legolas entra dans la pièce. Le prince portait une tunique princière vert pâle. Un fin diadème ornait ses cheveux. Sans ses épaulettes noires de guerrier et sa tunique vert sombre, l'elfe semblait plus svelte, plus jeune et… princier.

En voyant Niphredil, Legolas parut lui-même abasourdi.

"Niphredil… Vous êtes magnifique !" dit le prince, avec l'air ébloui.

"Merci… Mais veillez à ne pas le répéter plus tard, ou Naurendil pourrait s'imaginer que vous voulez m'enlever. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'un meurtre gâche mon mariage", dit la jeune fille, les joues rosies par le compliment et l'expression admirative du prince.

Legolas eut un sourire amusé. Aerlinniel s'éclipsa. Restés seuls, les deux amis se regardèrent un bref instant avant que Legolas ne s'approche et lui tende la main. Niphredil fut surprise de voir un bijou dans sa paume.

"Mais… c'est…" réalisa la jeune fille.

"Votre pendentif, oui. Il y a un an, je l'ai dérobé dans la tente de mon père, peu avant de partir pour le Nord après la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Je n'ai hélas pas trouvé d'occasion pour vous le rendre à Fondcombe avant ce jour."

"Oh, merci ! Il compte tellement pour moi…" dit la jeune fille, émue.

Une fois le collier autour de son cou, la jeune fille se tourna vers le prince pour le remercier à nouveau, quand elle vit qu'il avait l'air amusé.

"Quoi ? J'ai l'air tarte ?" demanda Niphredil, mi-vexée mi-inquiète.

"Non, c'est juste que… Je me souviens de la première fois que je vous ai vue, à Mirkwood, et j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à faire le lien avec la superbe mariée qui me fait face. Vous étiez échevelée, couverte de sang d'araignée et vous m'en vouliez de traiter Thorïn de menteur et de voleur…"

"C'est vrai… Tout ça paraît si loin…" dit Niphredil, nostalgique.

Les deux amis n'eurent le temps de poursuivre, on frappa de nouveau puis la porte se rouvrit.

"Niphredil, êtes-vous prête… ? Oh !" s'exclama Bilbon.

Le Hobbit avait mis son plus beau costume. Son gilet était fermé par de beaux boutons d'or massif. Il avait soigneusement brossé ses cheveux et la fourrure de ses pieds. En voyant la jeune mariée, il parut aussi admiratif que Legolas.

Ce dernier prit poliment congé. Le Hobbit s'approcha de la jeune fille.

"Niphredil, vous êtes… Oh, seigneur ! J'ai du mal à croire que c'est vous… Où est passée la petite magicienne de l'hiver qui voyageait avec moi et la Compagnie en direction d'Erebor ?" dit le Hobbit, admiratif.

"Je sais, Bilbon, on me l'a déjà dit ! Rassurez-moi… Je suis bien comme ça, ce n'est pas trop… trop ?"

"Non, non, non, non, non ! Au contraire ! C'est parfait ! Surtout, ne changez rien ! Bon… Je vais prévenir les autres que vous êtes prête, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer."

"Merci, Bilbon."

Une fois seule, la jeune fille en profita pour se préparer mentalement. Aujourd'hui était le jour J. Elle allait enfin se marier. Elle se regarda dans le miroir.

"Courage, ma vieille… Aujourd'hui, ta vie prend un nouveau tournant. Alors, ne te dégonfle pas", se dit-elle.

On frappa de nouveau à la porte. Le seigneur Elrond apparut, vêtu d'une magnifique tunique de fête de couleur blanc pâle, avec une ceinture couleur bleu-vert.

En voyant la jeune fille, il parut ému.

"Vous êtes magnifique."

"Merci", dit la jeune fille.

"Prête ?"

"Non… J'ai la trouille, je suis nerveuse, c'est atroce !" gémit Niphredil en baissant la tête.

Souriant, le seigneur Elrond tendit l'index et redressa le menton de la jeune fille.

"Je comprends. Pour être honnête, je l'étais aussi le jour où j'ai épousé Celebrian. Mais dès que je l'ai vue, resplendissante dans sa robe de mariée… Toutes mes craintes se sont envolées. J'ai tout de suite su qu'à partir de cet instant, je serais heureux et comblé à ses côtés. Alors, n'ayez crainte."

"Merci, seigneur Elrond."

Rassurée par ces mots et le bras que l'elfe lui offrit, Niphredil sortit avec lui de la chambre et traversa les couloirs en direction des jardins.

En voyant la foule qui attendait, divisée en deux rangées de chaque côté du chemin menant au kiosque, la jeune fille se figea. Mais toute son inquiétude se dissipa en apercevant Naurendil, qui l'attendait au bout, près de Gandalf.

Elrond avait raison : sitôt qu'elle vit son fiancé, Niphredil sentit toutes ses craintes s'évaporer. Resplendissant dans sa tunique argentée, Naurendil semblait briller d'une puissante aura dorée.

Tandis qu'Elrond la guidait vers l'autel, Niphredil eut le temps de reconnaître des visages dans la foule.

Il y avait également Bard. Le nouveau dirigeant de Dale avait fière allure dans ses habits de seigneur. Ses filles portaient toutes deux de jolies robes couleur lavande, et leurs cheveux étaient ornés de fleurs. Baïn portait également de beaux habits aux couleurs brunes et dorées et se tenait près d'Estel, lui-même bien apprêté dans sa petite tunique bleu sombre pour la cérémonie. En la voyant, les deux garçons tendirent le poing avec son pouce levé vers le ciel, un geste que la jeune fille avait enseigné à Estel il y a longtemps. Apparemment, il venait de l'enseigner à Bard.

Quelques habitants de Dale étaient également venus, comme Percy ou bien la femme herboriste qui avait mené les femmes au combat dans la Bataille des Cinq Armées.

Fait surprenant, Beorn aussi était venu au mariage. Il avait toujours son pantalon et son gilet pour seuls vêtements, mais il avait soigneusement coiffé sa chevelure et sa barbe. Et son bracelet de chaîne avait été lavé, plus aucune rouille ne subsistait dessus.

Galadriel avait également fait le déplacement pour assister au mariage avec son époux Celeborn. Legolas se tenait près d'eux, au bout de la file de droite.

Et enfin, les nains de la Compagnie de Thorïn étaient présents, au bout de la file de gauche. Tous parurent béats d'admiration en la voyant.

Arrivée à l'autel, Niphredil lâcha le bras d'Elrond. Ce dernier rejoignit les seigneurs de la Lorien et Legolas.

Gandalf prit place face aux deux jeunes gens.

"Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer l'union de ces deux personnes : Naurendil, fils d'Aranhil et Niphredil, fille de Sonia. Sachez que c'est un honneur pour moi de présider à cette union. Veuillez à présent prononcer vos vœux", dit le magicien.

Naurendil prit la parole en premier :

"Niphredil… La première fois que je t'ai rencontrée, je n'avais aucun espoir en cette vie. Je n'étais pas seulement désireux d'abandonner ce monde. J'étais persuadé qu'il n'y avait plus rien qui pouvait m'y retenir, jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Et je remercie Eru Illuvatar de m'avoir donné la chance de pouvoir me lier à toi en ce jour. Comment une étoile aussi resplendissante, aussi forte et belle peut accepter de se lier à moi, un elfe qui avait fini par accepter de sceller son destin dans l'obscurité ?"

Le silence suivit cette déclaration. Niphredil prit alors la parole.

"Naurendil… Avant de croiser ton chemin, j'étais moi-même persuadée que je ne pourrais jamais aimer qui que ce soit, ni être aimée en retour. Tu ne voyais peut-être pas la lumière de ce monde, mais tu as su la voir en moi dès le premier instant où tu m'as vue, alors que je m'en croyais dépourvue depuis ma naissance. Parfois, c'est en sombrant dans les Ténèbres que l'on peut reconnaître d'autant plus facilement la Lumière. Ou en embrassant le froid de l'hiver que l'on peut mieux ressentir la chaleur de l'amour. Je suis redevable à Eru Illuvatar de m'avoir permis de surmonter toutes ces épreuves, car elles m'ont permis de te rencontrer, de tomber amoureuse de toi et de t'épouser aujourd'hui."

Gandalf prit les mains des deux époux et les lia entre les siennes. Puis il se tourna vers l'autel et leur tendit un coussin où reposaient leurs nouvelles bagues de mariage. Elles étaient en mithril, l'une sertie d'une petite niphredil en saphir et l'autre d'un rubis en forme de flamme. Balïn avait créé lui-même ces bagues, en cadeau de mariage pour la jeune fille et son aimé. Chacun mit à l'autre la bague à l'index, désormais symbole d'alliance et non de fiançailles.

"Vous êtes désormais mari et femme. Que les Valars bénissent cette union et la protègent pour l'éternité", dit le magicien.

Puis, se reculant, il leur sourit avec les yeux embués par l'émotion. Naurendil se pencha alors et embrassa la mariée. Aussitôt, la foule se mit à applaudir. Les nains en firent de même, sauf Dwalïn qui avait gardé les bras croisés tout du long et l'air fermé.

Bofur lui donna un coup de coude. Le nain guerrier le fusilla du regard puis, se tournant vers les mariés, un véritable sourire chaleureux étira ses lèvres et il applaudit avec force.

"Hourra !" cria Balïn, enthousiaste.

"Hourra !" reprirent les autres nains.

La foule se joignit aux acclamations.

"Vive les mariés !"

"Bravo !"

"Félicitations !"

Niphredil vit soudain deux nains présents parmi ceux de la Compagnie : Fili et Kili. Eux aussi étaient là, invisibles bien sûr, mais souriants et applaudissant en lui faisant de grands signes. Niphredil leur sourit et les remercia d'un hochement de tête. Les deux nains lui rendirent son salut, avant de disparaître.

Cette journée se passa comme dans un rêve. Niphredil dansa avec chacun de ses amis nains, puis avec Legolas. Même Bard et le seigneur Celeborn l'invitèrent à danser.

Au moment de lancer le bouquet, Niphredil se jucha sur une chaise et tourna le dos à la foule en amorçant un compte à rebours.

Celui qui l'attrapa fut Estel. L'enfant parut stupéfait. Baïn, Elladan et Elrohir éclatèrent de rire. Elrond eut lui-même un sourire amusé. L'enfant lui remit le bouquet avec une grimace affolée, puis se dépêcha de courir vers le buffet pour avoir sa part de gâteau de mariage.

Tard le soir, la fête battait encore son plein. Niphredil s'éclipsa quelques minutes vers sa clairière de fleurs de glace, pour reprendre son souffle. Toutes ces danses l'avaient épuisée, mine de rien !

La jeune fille caressa les pétales d'une fleur du bout des doigts.

"Niphredil ?"

Se retournant, la désignée sourit.

"Thorïn… J'avais peur que vous ne veniez pas."

Le seigneur nain la regarda des pieds à la tête et sourit.

"Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde, tout comme mes neveux… Vous êtes splendide."

Niphredil baissa timidement les yeux. Le nain lui tendit la main.

"La mariée m'accordera-t-elle cette danse ?" dit-il sur un ton révérencieux.

Acquiesçant, la jeune fille fit une révérence puis donna sa main au nain. Une fois tous deux en position, ils entamèrent les pas en suivant le rythme de la musique qui résonnait au loin.

Une fois la danse finie, le nain s'inclina avant de disparaître dans un souffle de vent.

Niphredil se dépêcha de retourner à la fête. Quelques minutes plus tard, son époux la rejoignit.

"Où étais-tu passée ? J'ai cru te voir t'éloigner…" dit-il dans un souffle.

"Oui, je voulais juste saluer quelqu'un qui avait promis de passer à la fête."

Naurendil la regarda et comprit qu'elle faisait allusion à un fantôme. Niphredil se dit alors une fois de plus qu'elle avait vraiment gagné l'époux idéal : il savait tout d'elle et l'acceptait avec tous ses pouvoirs, ses qualités, mais aussi ses défauts.

Bientôt enfin, les deux nouveaux mariés durent prendre congé des invités. Ces derniers leur présentèrent un à un leurs vœux de bonheur. Puis, une fois que tous eurent fini, ils les laissèrent prendre le chemin de leur maison.

Elle n'était pas éloignée de la demeure du seigneur Elrond, et proche de la clairière secrète de Niphredil, ce qui leur convenait tout à fait.

Une fois la porte de leur nouvelle chambre franchie, Niphredil se tourna face à son mari. Ce dernier avait l'air heureux et serein, tout comme elle.

Lentement, il se pencha et l'embrassa. Niphredil passa les bras autour de son cou en approfondissant le baiser.

Ce dernier, d'abord tendre et doux, devint vite plus profond et passionné. Sans cesser leurs embrassades, les deux jeunes gens se rapprochèrent du lit.

Naurendil saisit sa bien-aimée par la taille et l'allongea sur le lit. Là, sans cesser de s'embrasser, Niphredil déboutonna la tunique de son mari et se mit à caresser sa peau. Elle pouvait sentir les muscles de son corps sous ses doigts. Naurendil frissonna au contact des doigts frais de la jeune fille, puis se mit à dénouer les rubans de sa robe. Niphredil rit devant sa mine déconcertée face aux nombres de nœuds qu'il fallait dénouer.

Lorsqu'enfin la robe glissa au sol, Naurendil admira le corps de la jeune fille. Celle-ci rougit de son examen, mais le laissa faire. Une fois l'elfe dévêtu, elle l'admira à son tour.

Puis les baisers reprirent, ainsi que les caresses. Niphredil eut pourtant un peu peur : et si son pouvoir se déchaînait sous le coup de l'émotion ? D'autant qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi loin avec un garçon avant.

Mais les gestes de Naurendil étaient tendres et lents, comme s'il était conscient de la réticence de la jeune fille et lui laissait le temps de s'ouvrir à elle.

La lune brillait dans le ciel, éclairant de son halo argenté leurs corps entrelacés sur le lit.

La nuit n'appartenait qu'à eux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_"Chère maman, _

_Je sais grâce au fantôme de Clara que tu gardes de mes nouvelles et reçois des lettres que j'écris et laisse dans un tiroir du bureau de ma chambre à Fondcombe. Chaque fois que je le rouvre, le tiroir est vide. _

_Clara m'affirme envoyer tes lettres et me renvoie bien vite tes réponses via ce même tiroir. Ça fait drôle de lire tes feuilles à carreau écrites au stylo bic, alors qu'ici, en Terre du Milieu, j'utilise une plume et de l'encre pour écrire sur des parchemins. _

_Tu as bien fait de quitter papa. J'espère que tu trouveras un jour un homme qui t'aime réellement pour ce que tu es. _

_Moi, j'ai trouvé l'amour idéal. Jamais je n'aurais cru que ça m'arriverait, dans un autre monde qui plus est ! _

_Le savais-tu ? Il existe un peuple sur Arda, qu'on appelle les Dunedains. Leurs rois ont le pouvoir de commander aux morts. Un peu comme nous, qui avons le pouvoir de communiquer avec eux… _

_Tu m'as dit qu'un jour, je trouverai le bonheur, le vrai, l'unique. _

_Aujourd'hui, je regrette de ne pouvoir te dire de vive voix que tu avais raison. _

_Mais cela n'a plus d'importance. _

_Aujourd'hui, l'avenir me sourit. _

_Ta fille qui t'aime, _

_Moïra Hudsen."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Deux ans plus tard…_

Niphredil atterrit gracieusement sur le balcon surplombant l'entrée d'Erebor. Ses ailes disparurent dans son dos. Le vent faisait claquer les pans de son manteau elfique bleu. Ses longs cheveux blancs flottaient gracieusement avec les bannières des nains accrochées aux remparts.

Les gardes postés là ne réagirent pas en la voyant. Tous connaissaient la jeune fille et la jugeaient bienvenue dans ce royaume.

Niphredil traversa les couloirs de la cité. C'était l'aube, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde éveillé à cette heure, juste quelques gardes et des mineurs qui transportaient des sacs de minerais ou de pierres précieuses.

La jeune fille trouva bientôt la salle qu'elle cherchait : celle des tombeaux.

Ici, des statues taillées dans l'onyx étaient dressées devant chaque tombe, représentant le défunt.

Niphredil traversa la salle jusqu'à atteindre trois statues. Là, elle s'agenouilla et joignit ses mains sur son cœur. Elle fit apparaître trois roses de glace. Elle en déposa une devant Fili, puis une autre devant Kili.

Et, enfin, elle en déposa une devant la statue d'Écu-de-Chêne.

"Vous êtes venue", dit une voix dans son dos.

Niphredil sourit à Thorïn, qui venait juste d'apparaître.

"Vous en doutiez ?" dit la jeune fille.

Le nain répondit par un léger rire.

"Je vous aurais bien demandé comment vous allez, mais je sais déjà que c'est inutile. Votre air serein et resplendissant parle pour vous. Rassurez-moi, tout de même : votre mari prend soin de vous ?"

"Oui ! Naurendil est devenu membre des soldats de Fondcombe, et il a une place respectée parmi les amis d'Elrond. Quant à moi… Eh bien, je dois me faire à l'idée qu'Estel grandit et que bientôt, il deviendra un rôdeur. Legolas compte l'épauler quand il rejoindra les Dunedains dans le nord. Il lui servira de mentor, ainsi que les jumeaux d'Elrond."

"C'est bien", dit Thorïn.

"Bon… Je dois y aller", dit la jeune fille.

"Attendez ! Une dernière chose…"

Lentement, le nain s'avança et posa la main sur le ventre de son amie. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

"Vous êtes enceinte, Niphredil ?"

"Oui."

**FIN**

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini ! _

_J'avoue que ça me fait bizarre. Cette histoire aura duré trois ans, et aujourd'hui, je clos le dernier chapitre du dernier tome… _

_Ainsi s'achèvent les aventures de Niphredil. _

_Merci à **Bakasaru6**, **Guest**, **Bibicool360**, **Paulinadragona**, **Kana-chan01**, **Waina**, **Luna dans les Etoiles**, **Cind3rella**, **Claire Emrys**, **Sephora4**, **Ange**, __**Annadella99**, **Chroniquesdemellon**, **Illyas**, **Laclea**, **Cicatrix34**, **Mademoiselle Redblue**, **Lizzia0901**, **Ishiiimaru**, **EssSi**, **Maurore**, **Roselia001**, **Sephora4**, **Mane-jei**, **Superlils,** **Alecto Mcphee, ElodiePotter93, Yumechikaraara, Aliena Wyvern, Fings, Carrymaxwell, Selena Jani Lilianne, Gaga-Ella, Julindy, Pure Glow Black, Tipha, Legolaskili, Alicejeanne17, Lereniel, NoooooAime, Neiflheim, Naheiah**, ___**Denshitoakuma**, **Selena psycho**, **Shanshui**_ et** Marie1410 **de m'avoir suivie dans cette belle trilogie de fanfics du Hobbit._

_Et merci également à tous les lecteurs qui n'ont pas reviewé, mais qui ont lu mon histoire néanmoins. _

_Namarië,_

_Melior. _


End file.
